My Baby's Got a Secret
by warblerslushie
Summary: Right after Kurt goes to New York, Blaine finds out some interesting news. However, thinking that it's for the best, he keeps the life-changing secret from everybody, especially after he makes a giant mistake and he and Kurt break-up. Months down the line, he realizes that perhaps he should have just told someone. Because it's hard doing everything alone. S4 AU. MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

My Baby's Got a Secret

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. This fic will dive into MPREG, so I'll be using my go-to MPREG explanation like I did in _When We're Older_ aka the Reddin gene. The gene is based on the Reddin character from the 1994 movie _Junior_. You should really watch it if you like mpreg. It's a good movie, I promise (I also don't have any rights to it either!) The idea behind this fic belongs to the lovely _likesboyswholikeboys_. The plot is all hers and she graciously allowed me to write my take on her awesome plot, so all my thanks go to her! I hope I did your idea justice!**

**Warning: Discussions of infidelity in the beginning; birth scene at the end!**

* * *

Becoming a father at the age of eighteen had never been a part of Blaine Anderson's plan. As a carrier of the Reddin gene, he knew it was possible for him to get pregnant, but he had always been safe whenever he was with his boyfriend. They always used protection, always made sure that when Blaine bottomed they were extra careful. But somehow, something went wrong and Blaine found out he was pregnant the day _after _his boyfriend left for New York City.

Just the morning before, he sent Kurt on his way with a kiss and a million promises (from both of them) to regularly skype, talk on the phone, text, and so on because neither of them wanted their relationship to fail. There were tears and whispered _I love you_'s and then Kurt was gone, leaving for the airport with his father, leaving Ohio for the Big Apple and... leaving Blaine behind.

It wasn't like Blaine didn't want him to go; he wanted Kurt to get everything he ever wanted in the world, especially when it came to achieving his dreams. But still, he was going to miss his boyfriend like crazy. Plus it didn't seem to help that he kept on getting a strange queasy feeling in his stomach. For a while, he copped it up to him being nervous about starting school _without_ Kurt. There were mornings when he'd wake up and immediately be sick and he'd just brush it off, thinking it was just a passing 24 hour bug. Then that 24 hour bug turned into a daily thing, followed by weekly, and when it stretched on into a month long thing, he got worried a bit.

Of course, he never said anything. Kurt was still down in the dumps about not getting accepted to NYADA and having to work at the Lima Bean, so Blaine did his best to be there for his boyfriend even when he felt like staying in bed all day and sleeping for hours on end. So, after Kurt hopped on his plane and left Ohio, Blaine went back to McKinley with that damn swirling feeling in his gut again. He told himself that it was just his nerves because Kurt was gone and that he'd get it checked out later if it kept on.

The following day, Blaine woke up sick as a dog again and _finally _decided to go to the doctor. He spent so much time just feeling _off _and he knew he needed help, so he went for it. The doctor gave him a complete physical, discussed his past sexual history with him, and had him get a round of bloodwork just in case. An hour later, he was called back to the office and told, "Congratulations, Mr. Anderson. You're going to have a baby."

_Congratulations_. As if being an unwed teenaged parent was part of the plan. As if it was something he _wanted_ to happen. Kurt was off in New York, he was stuck in cow-town Ohio _alone _and the last thing he wanted to do was call Kurt and tell him to come home. A baby would put a damper on their plans. Blaine still had his senior year to pass. Kurt was looking to try and make it in the greatest city in the world. A baby didn't factor into either of their plans.

But truthfully, while Blaine _was_ scared out of his mind, he was also slightly happy... because the child he carried within him was created from the love he and Kurt shared.

Or, well... _used_ to share, since Kurt broke up with him not long after he went to New York. But it wasn't Kurt's fault at all; it was all Blaine's. Because he made a stupid mistake.

::::::::::

Going to Eli Corley's house was a stupid idea, but Blaine went anyway, because at the time his emotions were all over the place. He was pregnant and alone and ridiculously scared that his boyfriend was moving on without him. The pace at which Kurt's new life was going didn't even slow down enough for Blaine to catch up and hop back on - because he fell off the ride a long time ago and Kurt was having so much fun that he didn't even realize his boyfriend had taken a tumble and wasn't there beside him anymore.

The last straw for Blaine was the night of his election, the night he found out he was going to be McKinley High's new class president. It was something Kurt tried to do back when he was a senior, but he wasn't elected, so a lot of his ideas and plans for McKinley were brushed to the side while Brittany Pierce reigned as president (and barely did a thing during her whole term.) Kurt had been terribly upset over his loss and Blaine had been there by his side to listen whenever his boyfriend needed to vent. He was there to hear _all _ of Kurt's ideas. He knew _everything _that Kurt wanted McKinley to become, so when it came time for sign-ups, Blaine took the bait. He wanted to get into office and help the school like Kurt wanted. He wanted to change things, to make things better for the future students, and he _won_. He won and when he tried to tell Kurt, all he got was _nothing_. His calls were ignored, his voicemails and texts weren't responded to, and by the end of that night, Blaine knew it was over. Kurt was moving on without him and there wasn't anything he could do.

It was also that night that Blaine made a grievous mistake: he went looking for someone else to talk to. Somebody in his position/situation that could possibly make him feel better, make him understand just _why_ all of this stuff was happening to him. He was looking for someone who knew what it was like to be alone and dealing with something as life-changing as pregnancy. So, he went searching for help online, for support groups that catered to carriers of the Reddin gene... and that's where he found Eli.

Or, to be precise, where Eli found _him_.

The guy was persistent in the beginning, commenting on Blaine's posts on the support groups' walls, saying things like how Blaine didn't need to do this alone. A little weirded out, Blaine didn't respond to the messages, nor did he respond to the pokes or the friend requests on facebook by this mysterious guy. He wasn't even sure _how _Eli found him on there. All he did was post a thread in a male pregnancy forum and the next thing he knew, his _facebook_ was getting bombarded with messages. He didn't even _know_ the guy and he wasn't sure he even wanted to know him. He missed Kurt, missed their talks and just seeing his boyfriend's face at all. So, in a last ditch effort, Blaine tried to reconnect with his boyfriend to let him know how much he missed him. How much he _needed _him.

But Kurt hung up on him for some very important gossip and _that_ was the straw that broke the camel's back.

That night, Blaine went over to Eli's house. The messages the other guy sent were pretty obvious (_What's up sexy_? and _Do you want to come over?_) but Blaine went over even though he wasn't sure what he planned to do once he got there. He was pretty sure he knew what Eli wanted - that much was obvious, but when he got there and saw Eli, saw the man who had been messaging him for days now, he wasn't sure if being there was even a good idea. He was so mad at Kurt though, heartbroken that his boyfriend would ditch him over some petty gossip, that he went looking for attention from somebody else. It was _so _stupid, so dumb, but he did it anyway (and later on, he would regret every second of it.)

In the beginning, Eli didn't seem like that bad of a guy. He actually began talking to Blaine, engaging him in a conversation about his pregnancy and asking him how _he _felt. It was the first time in forever that Blaine had been asked about his feelings and that was the moment that Eli suckered him in. But then the other guy began telling him how Kurt didn't deserve him or their child and how could Kurt just abandon him in his time of need - of which Blaine tried to explain that Kurt didn't even _know_, but Eli shook his head and said, "If he was a good boyfriend, he'd know that you were suffering." And then he kissed him.

Blaine should have stopped him there, made Eli back off, but he didn't. He let things go a little further. God, at the time he felt so alone, so lost in his new existence (because at that time he was hiding his pregnancy from everyone and his hormones were _so _messed up); he was stressed and flat-out exhausted, plus he missed Kurt like crazy. He missed feeling wanted and loved and at that moment in time, Eli was showing him that, making him feel good like he'd missed for so long.

They continued kissing, Blaine lost in the moment of feeling _wanted _that he wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings. He wasn't even sure how long they'd been making out for (obviously it was long enough for him to have lost his shirt and for Eli to have unbuckled his jeans), but the second the other guy's hand brushed against the bare skin of his growing belly, it was like someone threw a slushie in his face. Frantically, he pushed Eli away, his eyes wide in shock and guilt burning in his gut. Eli stared at him for a moment, also shocked that he'd been shoved away, but when he took a look at Blaine's pale face, he rolled off of the bed and offered Blaine a glass of water.

Blaine couldn't take it. He couldn't even _look_ at the guy he just _cheated_ on Kurt with. Bile rose in his throat and he was so close to throwing up that he just had to leave. Shakily, he slid his shirt back on and stumbled out the door, rushing home to book the next flight to NYC as soon as he set foot in his house.

And the rest was history.

Kurt broke up with him that night. There wasn't a fight, no yelling or screaming. Just tears, lots of tears. They went to bed together and the following morning when Blaine woke up and found himself alone in the bed, he packed up his things and walked out. Kurt was sleeping in a chair in the living room, tear tracks drying on his cheeks, and just knowing that he was the one who caused those tears made Blaine's heart break even more. So, he left without saying goodbye because he knew that that's what it was coming to. They were over with, completely done. Kurt wouldn't want him ever again. He was a cheater; he didn't deserve Kurt's love and he never would. Kurt deserved better. Kurt deserved the world.

What Kurt didn't deserve was being hurt the way Blaine just hurt him and in that moment, as he was walking out of the building Kurt and Rachel lived in, Blaine made up his mind...

Kurt would never know about the baby. Blaine wouldn't put him through that. Kurt needed to move on and he wouldn't be able to do that knowing that his stupid cheating ex was pregnant with their child. So Blaine zipped his lips even though it killed him to not tell Kurt about the baby.

::::::::::

When it came down to it, Blaine didn't tell _anyone_ about the pregnancy. After the break-up, he was too far gone to even care whether or not anybody paid attention to him. There had been several times that a few of the New Directions members tried to get him to talk about the break-up, but he was so tired and disgusted with himself that he shrugged them off. His pregnancy had been going well though, so there was a little bit of light in the dark tunnel that became his life. Other than that, however, Blaine felt truly alone.

Hiding his pregnancy was tough. He went to all of his appointments alone and made sure to intercept _any _mail that came through the door that might have anything about his medical history in it. For once in his life, he was thankful that his parents weren't around a lot because they weren't able to catch any insurance statements that were slipped in their mailbox by the mailman. Blaine made sure to grab those up so his dad wouldn't see the various tests and check-ups Blaine had been going to without telling them. It wasn't like he was ashamed of his pregnancy - he was far from that. But he was scared. His parents did their best with him and sure, they were a little distant after he came out, but they loved him and supported him. The main thing he was terrified about was them finding out he was pregnant. His dad _hated _Kurt with a passion; he just didn't like him. And his mom, while very caring, would probably flip out upon finding out about her first grandchild. He couldn't let them know.

So he took every precaution to make sure they didn't.

He made his appointments on days they would be out. He refrained from buying _anything _for the baby until he was sure he was going to keep it (because the word adoption rolled around in his head thousands of times) and he hid all of his ultrasound photos in places he knew his parents would never look.

However, despite being so careful, he knew he wouldn't be able to hide his belly forever. His style was preppy; he liked wearing tight pants, polos, and bowties. He couldn't wear that stuff with a growing bump. Nothing fit him well anymore, so he stocked up on big sweatshirts and hoodies from the thrift store. Eveyone around him thought he was dressing down because he was upset about the break-up and truthfully, while he was upset about losing Kurt, the whole jeans/t-shirt/hoodie combo was more about hiding his stomach than it ever was about Kurt. But he let everybody think what they needed to in order to keep his pregnancy a secret.

Other than that, Blaine quit doing the things he loved, like performing. He didn't audition for a role in Grease despite his friends pleading with him to go after the role of Danny and he dropped out of glee because he didn't want to perform and jeopardize the baby's health when he was so far along (by the time Sectionals rolled around, Blaine was in his sixth month, pushing close to his seventh.) His main priority was the health of his baby, so he lessened his work load and focused on graduating and getting out of McKinley without incident. Sure, he got a lot of flack for _not _participating in the tons of after-school activities he signed up for, but he didn't care. He had his child's health to look after, as well as his own even though he knew he wasn't taking care of himself as well as he should've been.

The constant lying and hiding became stressful. Most days, Blaine just wanted to sleep and ignore everyone, but the people around him wanted him to snap out of his funk and move on. He was very thankful when Thanksgiving break came; Blaine sent his parents off to see Cooper in California, claiming that he was going to spend time with the Hummels that Thanksgiving since Kurt was coming in. He never told his parents about the break-up nor did they know that Kurt was staying in New York over the holiday, so they left without questioning the whole thing, and once they were gone, it was like a weight lifted off of Blaine's shoulders.

He spent that whole week catching up on his sleep and on the Saturday that Sectionals occurred, he was shocked to find his phone ringing with Kurt's name displayed on the screen.

He wasn't shocked though when the very first thought in his mind was to ignore the call. And ignore it he did.

::::::::::

The rest of the year went by pretty slowly.

Blaine hid his growing bump beneath his countless sweaters and hoodies, using the excuse that he was still upset over the break-up and just didn't want to do anything anymore. Sam confronted him one day about being depressed, claiming that what he was doing wasn't normal. His friend even told him that the Warblers had tried to steal the New Directions' Nationals trophy in order to get Blaine back and that they were incredibly pissed off when Sam, Tina, and Artie showed up instead. Even they were shocked to find that Blaine had quit singing and when they knew that the New Directions had tried (and failed) to get Blaine back into the group, they just surrendered the trophy without incident and ended up going on to win Sectionals without Blaine's help anyway.

Blaine was sorry to hear that, saddened to know that the New Directions' competition year was over, but there really wasn't anything he could do. So, he gave Sam his bullshit excuse and moved on, finishing out the rest of the semester before Christmas break on his own.

Two days before the actual holiday, Blaine's phone rang again - this time it was Kurt's father Burt and the man left a message that he was planning on surprising Kurt for the holiday and wondered if Blaine wanted to go. In all honesty, Blaine _did_ want to go. He wanted to see Kurt and tell him about the baby. He wanted Kurt to know that he was going to be a father and even though he knew Kurt would be pissed that Blaine hadn't told him sooner, maybe he'd still want to take a chance at being _them_ again. That same night, Blaine called Burt back and had a conversation with the man that ended up making up his mind for him.

He wasn't going to go and he wasn't going to tell Kurt about the baby. Kurt had been accepted at _NYADA_.

According to Burt, Kurt sang at some sort of winter show and Carmen Tibideaux used that as his second audition into the school. He received an acceptance letter a few days later and now he was going to NYADA; _he was going to live his dream_.

Blaine couldn't break that. He couldn't stop Kurt from fulfilling his dreams, not with the news he was going to share. He _knew_ Kurt. God, he knew Kurt better than he knew himself, and he knew that his ex would want to postpone his school year to help Blaine, especially with _their_ child, and Blaine wasn't going to have that. So, he turned Burt down, claiming he and his family were going to go see Cooper over the holidays (though that was a lie because Cooper was shooting a movie and his parents were both working over Christmas.) Burt mentioned that he was sad Blaine couldn't make it and that he wished him the best and that was that.

Later on that evening, Blaine cried himself to sleep, arms curled tight around his belly as he wept over how complicated he'd made things.

::::::::::

Right before Christmas was the last Blaine heard from the Hummels - or heard _about_ the Hummels - until Valentine's Day rolled around.

He'd been so lost in his own little world that he completely missed a lot of things going on at McKinley. His mindset was on the baby, now that he was ninth month. His goal was to graduate, so he buried himself in school work and ignored the gossip mill around him. After the break-up, he relinquished his positions in all of the after-school clubs he'd joined at the beginning of the year, so he didn't have those things tying him down and with glee club disbanded, he didn't really have to pay attention to much at all. His life revolved around making sure he kept himself healthy so that his baby (that he learned was a little boy a few months back) would be healthy too. His son laid high in his stomach, so he didn't look as pregnant as he should have for nine months, but for that, Blaine was thankful because that meant that the hoodies and heavy winter sweaters he wore covered his bump amazingly. The only downside to the baby sitting higher up in his belly was the fact that it wrecked his insides. He was in pain a lot of the time (sometimes _excruciating_ pain), but he knew it was something he had to deal with in order to have a healthy baby, so he kept his mouth shut and marched on.

Then a few days before Valentine's, Sam came up to him and asked if he was going to attend Mr. Schue's wedding.

At the time, he hadn't been invited. Mr. Schue didn't say a word to him, but then again, Blaine never saw his old teacher much anymore since he dropped glee club. Sometimes he'd catch Miss Pillsbury staring at him in the hall, but she never spoke to him either, so he just went on with his life without a care. But now, Sam was telling him the two were getting married and that _everyone_ was going to be there and Blaine couldn't help but ask, "Even Kurt?"

And when Sam's face fell a bit, Blaine knew he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Yeah, but he's bringing a date. Uhhh, some guy he's been dating for a while, I guess. Sorry bro."

Obviously Blaine ended up skipping the wedding.

::::::::::

It was for the best that he didn't go see Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury get married anyway. Through gossip, he heard that the wedding was a bust and nobody had any fun at the cancelled ceremony _or _the reception. He wasn't sure if that was all true or not, but it was better for him that he didn't go in the first place. For one, Kurt showed up with his new boyfriend and Blaine wasn't sure if he was ready to deal with that yet. And two, the baby's due date was just a few weeks after the wedding; the little boy was due on March 5th.

When Blaine first found out he was pregnant last summer, he was surprised at how far along he was, but he knew when the baby was conceived. Calculating that was pretty easy.

Their child was conceived on a hot summer's night in June after a day of running through the sprinklers in Kurt's backyard and seductively eating popsicles in front of each other to try and get the other to crack. Blaine's lips were stained cherry red from the ice pop he'd been practically performing fellatio on and when he impressively teased how deep he could shove the popsicle down his throat, Kurt gave in and dragged him into the house, pushing him up against the wall and kissing away the fruity taste from his lips.

Memories of that night stayed imprinted in Blaine's mind, especially when the doctors figured that that was the date of the baby's conception. It was such a fun night, a loving night (and moment) and to know that Blaine was about to have a permanent reminder of it all was kind of bittersweet. Bitter as in he and Kurt were over with for good, but sweet that he had a reminder of Kurt to remember him by.

It was very late in the evening of March 4th when Blaine woke up with slight back pains. They were nothing unusual for his pregnancy, per se, but it was still uncomfortable especially when he had just fallen asleep and wasn't expecting to wake up for several more hours. For the rest of that night, he tossed and turned in bed, struggling to get comfortable, however he was fighting a losing battle. Deep down, he wanted to creep down the hall to his parent's room and wake his mother (the only one of the elder Andersons home that week) and let her know everything, but he couldn't. He'd been so good at hiding the pregnancy from them so far and even though his due date was the next day, he was still scared to tell them because he didn't want to disappoint them.

In his mind, he told himself that they'd be disappointed anyway once he had the baby, but he didn't care. By then, the baby would be there and he'd be so enthralled with him that he wouldn't give a crap what his parents thought.

Groaning, he rolled over onto his side and wrapped his legs around his body pillow, snuggling close to it as another wave of pain trickled down his back and into his belly. Honestly, they felt like Braxton Hicks' contractions - he'd been having those off and on for weeks now, so he wasn't too worried. Even though his due date was right there, he knew first babies had a knack for being late. Cooper was over a week late when he was born, so Blaine's little one could possibly be the same way, especially if he took after Cooper more than the unforgiving pointing that he seemed to like to do in the womb.

When another round of tightening discomfort rippled through him, Blaine clutched at his belly and whined, murmuring to his baby to just let him sleep for a few hours so that he could be rested up for his English test that day. "Is this payback for reading you _The Canterbury Tales_?" He asked his belly when the pain subsided, rubbing the rounded flesh as he settled down against the wall of pillows he had spread around him. It was the only way he could sleep nowadays thanks to the constant pain in his back and on the nights where he knew he'd be sleeping surrounded by pillows and showing off his obvious pregnant belly, he locked his bedroom door so that his parents couldn't just barge in and see what he was hiding.

Much like that night when his door was securely locked. He sat up, staring through the darkness to make sure he could see the knob lock turned upwards and when he was sure it was still secure, he laid back down, rolling over to pop a few ibuprofen to help dampen the ache in his back so he could sleep.

The pain killers seemed to help a little, enough that Blaine got a few hours more of sleep in before he had to go to school. Once again, it was snowing lightly outside - Ohio winters were pretty crazy sometimes, but Blaine loved it nonetheless. That morning (like every morning) he dressed warmly in a t-shirt, one of Cooper's old hoodies (one that was big on him and fit comfortably over his swollen belly), and a pair of maternity jeans (that he picked up at a Goodwill) before went off to school, ignoring the growing ache that was beginning to travel all over his body. Throughout the day, he went through his classes as if he were in a fog. His body felt like it was being controlled by something other than him and his head pounded. He was exhausted, overwhelmed with nausea, and by the time he got to his English class, he was ready to fall over.

"Are you okay, Mr. Anderson?" His teacher asked him, pausing in her motions to hand out the tests. Blaine glanced up at her, noting how blurry she looked, and he blinked rapidly, trying to nod his head before a tidal wave of pain slammed into him and he gasped, hands flying to his belly to try and stop the hurt. Around him, his classmates turned to look at him and embarrassment flooded his cheeks; he knew they were wondering what was going on with him, but part of him was very far from caring, especially since it felt like his insides were about to explode from his abdomen. Another groan slipped from his lips and before he knew it, Sam was at his side, sliding an arm around his waist to help haul him from his seat.

Mrs. Vincent, his English teacher, said something about getting him to the nurse, so Sam dragged him out into the hall and that's when Blaine noticed Tina trailing behind them, her eyes watery with worry.

"What's wrong with you, Blaine?" She asked, her arms full of his things. Sam tightened his grip around Blaine's side and adjusted him a little bit better for the rest of the walk to the nurse's office. He kept saying something about getting him help, but Blaine couldn't hear him over the pounding in his ears. His stomach was clenching itself up in yet another contraction and all he wanted to do was go off somewhere and hide - or go home even - but two of his friends were dragging him to see the nurse and _oh god, _they were going to find out.

"Stop," he panted, planting his feet on the floor once the contraction ended. "I'm fine."

"You're far from fine, Blaine. Something's wrong with you. You haven't been yourself lately. And you were crying in class! Something's wrong!"

Blaine shook his head, reaching out to take his things from Tina. "I'm fine. I just... I slipped on ice yesterday and I think I bruised my ribs. I dunno. I was taking a deep breath because I was nervous about the test and it made everything hurt."

Sam looked at him incredulously, like Blaine had grown another limb and was waving it around. "Seriously dude?"

"Yeah. I just- I really think I should go get it checked out."

"Well then that's why we're taking you to the nurse. Come on," Sam went to wrap his arm back around Blaine's side, but Blaine shook his head, stepping away from his friend.

"It's okay. Really guys. I'm fine. I'll just go to the office and call my mom and she can take me. I'd rather have an actual doctor look at it instead of the school nurse, okay? Really."

"And you're sure you're fine?"

Blaine looked into Tina's eyes with as steady of a look as he could give her, "I'm positive. I'll be okay."

::::::::::

Getting home was a hassle within itself.

Blaine successfully snuck out of the building and to his car, but once he climbed inside, another contraction slammed into him like a freight train and he almost burst into tears, his fingers clutching the steering wheel as white hot pain blistered all over his lower half. He wasn't stupid, he knew he was getting closer and closer to giving birth, but he was just so _scared_. The thought of doing this alone terrified him and deep down, he was regretting ever trying to do this by himself. He should have told someone. He should have confided in his mom, but he didn't. And now he was going to give birth alone.

Teary-eyed, he drove home and miraculously was able to sneak into the house without his mother knowing. All he wanted to do was grab the overnight bag he had packed and ready to go from his bedroom and then he'd sneak out and drive to the hospital. However, his baby had other plans and in the midst of climbing the stairs to his room, he dropped to his knees, crying out as another contraction hit him. A hand curled around his belly and he whimpered, using his other hand to clutch at the railing of the staircase. Tears ran down his cheeks and he began to cry, the fear from earlier falling hard on his shoulders as he realized how scared he truly was to be doing this by himself.

He wasn't ready for the baby, not yet. He had _nothing_ prepared for the baby at all. There wasn't a nursery set up for his son - hell, there wasn't even a crib or a carseat to bring him home in yet! Blaine hadn't even had the time to by any clothes for his child. He had nothing...

He was going to be a _terrible_ father.

Sobbing, he hunched down lower on the staircase and pressed his head against the carpet, shaking as the sobs that ripped through him got louder and louder. He wasn't even thinking by that time, too overwhelmed by pain and fear that he didn't realize that his cries alerted his mother, who was in the kitchen in the midst of writing a grocery list before she went to the store. Upon hearing her son's cries, she rushed out of the kitchen and down the hall, running into the foyer where she could hear Blaine's anguished whines grow louder.

"Honey? Blaine, what's wrong?"

His mother's soothing voice entered his ears and Blaine sobbed louder, doing his best to turn on the steps to catch his mom's eye. His hand stayed glued to his belly, rubbing large circles over the mound hidden beneath his hoodie, but he knew that when his mom caught the action, she's just _know_.

"Mama?"

"Oh sweetheart." The woman rushed up the stairs and knelt down beside her son, careful to not nudge him too much. She looked down, wide-eyed at the hand cupped over Blaine's belly and gently, she laid her hand next to it, gasping when a tiny bit of movement brushed her hand. "How long, Blaine? How far?"

"Today," Blaine whimpered, leaning forward to let his head rest against his mother's shoulder. He breathed in the smell of her perfume and began to cry again, shame filling his heart as he realized that he kept a _huge_ secret from the one person who could have helped him the most. "I'm due today."

"Oh my god. Oh honey," Mrs. Anderson cooed, removing her hand from her son's stomach to pull him into her arms. She kissed the top of his head before pulling back, a loving look in her eyes as she stared down at her little boy. "We need to get you to a hospital. Do you have a bag packed?"

"Yes. Mom, I'm so sorry!"

"It'll be okay, sweetheart. We can talk about this later. Let's get you to a hospital."

::::::::::

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten!"

Blaine slumped back, breaths panting from his chest as he closed his eyes and took a breather while they waited for another contraction to hit before he started again. His mom was on his left side, one of her tiny hands wrapped around his while the other brushed his sweaty curls out of his face. There were two nurses at his feet, holding his legs back when he needed to push, and there were several hovering in the background waiting for the baby to be born so they could whisk him away to check up on him and do the usual APGAR tests to make sure he was okay.

They had only been at the hospital for a little over an hour when Blaine went into active delivery. When he got to the hospital, he was already at 9 centimeters of dilation and within a half hour, he was ready to push, which was what he was doing now.

Childbirth was draining. God, labor was draining, but this whole pushing ordeal really took the cake. Blaine was _so _tired. He'd labored for the past day and now all that was left was to bring his child into the world and he wasn't even sure if he could do it or not. His mom kept on whispering encouraging words into his ear and she counted along with the staff when he pushed, so it was nice to have her there, but when Blaine really thought about it, who he really wanted there was _Kurt._

However, Kurt didn't even know about the baby and if it were up to Blaine, he'd never know. How that would work, Blaine had no idea, but he'd think about that later - _after_ he had his baby. Groaning, he sat back up, another contraction hitting him with the urge to push and he whined as the pain in his lower half grew sharper with each passing moment. His mom said something to him about how well he was doing and he cried out, leaning his head against hers as the countdown ticked away and the nurses told him he could rest again.

Even though he was in the midst of giving birth, he couldn't help but wonder what Kurt was doing at that moment... was he out on a date with his new boyfriend? Was he knocking the population of NYADA dead with his gorgeous voice? Was he thinking of Blaine perhaps? More tears filled his eyes at the thought and he pursed his lips together, shaking his head as images of Kurt kissing him and promising forever filled his mind.

God, he'd really fucked up, hadn't he?

"Here comes another contraction, Blaine. Chin to your chest and push!"

Blaine did as he was told, hissing when the burn down below became all too apparent and all he wanted to just close his legs and tell everyone to leave him alone. However, the nurses holding his legs seemed to be ready for something like this, so they held his calves a little tighter and said things to him about how well he was doing... as if that was going to make him feel any better.

"This hurts so bad," he grunted, grinding his teeth together when his doctor commanded him to push a little harder. His mother chuckled a bit, which annoyed Blaine to no end, but she kissed the side of his sweaty temple and muttered, "Been there, done that, sweetie. But it's all worth it in the end."

Blaine hoped it was.

::::::::::

Carole Hudson-Hummel sat stone still at the kitchen table, eyes watching her husband carefully as he stared at his cellphone, his thumb hovering over the call button as he fought with himself over dialing his son's number.

"What if this is some sort of joke?" Burt asked, looking up at Carole with his light green eyes full of fear. Carole shrugged, tapping her fingers against the wood as she stared back at him.

"Why would Marisol lie to us about this though? You heard Blaine in the background. He sounded like he was in a lot of pain. Giving birth is pretty painful."

"I know that, but... he never said _anything_. I just talked to him at Christmas and he didn't say a word."

"Maybe he was scared? He's still very young, Burt."

"But he cheated on my son. How do we even know that that baby's even Kurt's? Honestly, Carole, how do we know?"

Carole sighed, reaching across the table to take one of her husband's hands within her own. "We don't, but... look at the big picture here: Blaine's having the baby _right now_. If you look at the length of pregnancy, he would've gotten pregnant sometime in the summer. Like June-ish, _long_ before Kurt went off to New York and before the... before the _cheating_ happened. That baby's most likely Kurt's."

"God. I just don't know what to do, Care. How am I supposed to tell my son that he's going to be a father?"

"Break it to him gently. You're good at that."

Burt shook his head, "This a completely different situation though. He's supposed to come in next week for my oncologist appointment. What if I call him now and he thinks that this has something to do with me?"

"Then explain it to him. Do whatever you can to get him home."

::::::::::

"That was a great push, Blaine! You're almost done!"

A cool cloth ran across the sweat beading his brow and Blaine sighed, thankful for the soothing touch. He was trembling, his body doing whatever it could to keep him going during this incredibly exerting act, and deep in his heart, he was glad there were people there to help him. His mom was a steady presence at his side, occasionally slipping ice chips into his mouth and wiping the sweat from his forehead before it dripped into his eyes. The nurses around him rubbed his belly and checked the monitor strapped to it, making sure everything was alright whilst keeping a close eye on the baby's heart rate as he was being born. They were also very motivating with their words, which was great, because Blaine wasn't sure how long he'd be able to do this without cracking.

"Is he almost out?" He asked breathlessly, head pounding and lower half completely burning. The doctor shook his head; he was busy doing something down there, but he answered his patient's question nonetheless.

"His head is. After that, you'll almost be done. You're doing great though."

Blaine closed his eyes when he felt his mom's fingers thread back in between his. She kissed his forehead again and hummed, "I can't believe I'm about to be a grandma."

"We hear that a lot," one of the nurses chimed in and Blaine wondered if those other grandmas too had learned about their potential grandchildren an hour before they were born or if his mom was the first. He continued to think about that until he felt pressure build up within him and he began to push, listening as the staff and his mom counted while his body did what it had to do.

Pain burst through him, the hardest part of the birth almost over, but it was still enough to make him gasp out in agony, his hand squeezing the living daylights out of his mother's.

"So, so good, Blaine! You're almost there!"

The stinging fire grew worse down there and he screamed, pushing harder to just _get it over with_. He was almost blind with suffering, delusional from the pain and the fact that he hadn't had the time to get any sort of numbing medication to help with the birth. At the time, he thought maybe that's what he deserved because he kept it a secret for so long and because he lied to so many people about it.

Now he wanted to kick himself in the face for even thinking that.

"It hurts," he moaned, whining when he was told to push again. His mom did her best to calm him down, telling him that it was almost over and that he'd be able to hold his baby soon, but he was just _so_ tired. His body felt like jello minus the bits that twinged in discomfort and all he wanted to do was rest, but he was so close. "Mom, I'm so tired-"

"I know, honey. But it's almost over."

"I can't do this."

"You're almost there."

"I want Kurt."

And there it was. He _was_ tired. He _did_ want to throw in the towel, but god, he wished Kurt was there so bad. He wished it was Kurt standing beside him cheering him on, coaxing him to bring their child into the world. He wished it was Kurt smoothing his hair back and holding his hand, pressing kisses to his scalp while he struggled to keep calm and get this all over with. But no, Kurt was in New York City living it up, not knowing what was happening in a hospital room in Ohio. He had a whole new life, one that didn't include Blaine and that was all Blaine's fault. That's why he was doing this alone. Sure, he had support from his mom and the hospital staff, but he wanted _Kurt_.

"I know you do, baby. I know," his mother whispered, hugging him close as she squeezed his hand a little tighter.

"I need him. Mom, please?"

"Blaine, you've gotta push, sweetheart. It's almost over. He's almost out. Just push his shoulders out, that's one of the hardest parts and then you're done! You'll be done and you'll meet your little one!"

"Mom-"

"Push!"

Crying out, he did as he was told, lip curled as he tucked into himself and put all his strength into bringing his child into the world. He pushed through the agony, yelping when the shoulders slipped through, and then all of a sudden, there was a gush followed by immediate relief.

"Oh-"

A tiny cry pierced the air and Blaine fell back against the bed, listening as the sweet sound of his son's cries filled the room. His mom was laughing excitedly, clapping her hands now that her grandchild was out in the world, and the nurses smiled up at Blaine, telling him about what a great job he did. Then, there was a warmth on his chest, a squirming, welcome warmth, and the cries he heard just seconds before grew louder.

"Wha-"

"It's a boy! Congratulations!"

Weakly, he brought his hands up to his chest and curled them around his son, more tears filling his eyes when he felt the little boy wailing against his chest. From what he could see through his wet gaze, his son was small, so tiny and pink-skinned. His head was capped with a little bit of light hair and his face, though scrunched from his crying, was ridiculously adorable. "Oh, he's perfect," he breathed, looking down at his baby with awe.

"Yes, he is." His mom agreed, kissing Blaine's cheek as she admired her grandson. The nursing staff let them have a moment before they took the little one over to check up on him while Blaine got cleaned up and while the doctor and a few other nurses worked on Blaine, his mother crept to the other side of the room and took a few photos of her grandson, smiling as she snapped each one.

"And who are those for?" One of the nurses asked, grinning knowingly at the older woman.

"This little guy's got another set of grandparents and some other relatives who are dying to meet him," Mrs. Anderson whispered, carefully sending the pictures to the various numbers she knew she had to text. Once she finished, she shut her phone off and went back to Blaine's side, not surprised to find her son struggling to stay awake. "You okay, sweetheart?"

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck. I have a whole new respect for you, mama."

"As I do for you. I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too."

::::::::::

Burt held the phone close to his heart, tears filling his eyes as he thought about the photo he just saw. He could have easily opened the picture again to look at it, but it was already burnt into his memory: the newborn babe laying in his crib, naked as a jaybird and still dirty from birth, but still so very beautiful. He knew that face anywhere, the face that the baby had. It was the same one he saw almost twenty years ago in that very same hospital. It was the same face he gazed down on in awe when a nurse passed over a tiny bundle wrapped in a soft blue blanket. It was the same face he saw smile at him for the first time; the same face that melted his heart.

There was no doubt in his mind that the baby was Kurt's. No doubt.

From the little button nose to the upturned lips. Hell, even his little chin looked like Kurt's, and Burt wondered to himself if the baby even inherited _anything_ from his other father. Even in the picture, the baby's hair was lighter than Blaine's, almost a darker dirty blonde shade, like Kurt's had been when he was born, and the sight made Burt's heart soar.

It was something he truly, truly needed, especially after the last few months.

Next week, he was going in to find out if the cancer he had been diagnosed with over Thanksgiving went into remission. For the last few months, he thought about Kurt, about his son who had dealt with so much injustice throughout his young life. He thought about the cancer possibly making him miss out on seeing his son marry or have children.

And now he was a grandfather. Granted he just found out about his grandson a little over an hour or two ago, but still - he was a GRANDFATHER.

Still lost deep in his thoughts, he barely felt Carole slide up next to him until she kissed his shoulder and hummed. "He looks like Kurt, doesn't he?"

"Every little bit of him."

"I thought so too. I've only seen pictures of Kurt as a baby, but from what I saw, that's Kurt through and through."

"Yep. It is. I can't believe it."

"Can't believe that when you woke up this morning, you'd be becoming a grandfather? Because I never imagined becoming a grandma. That wasn't even in my agenda today."

Burt chuckled, "Wasn't in mine either, but I wouldn't change it for anything."

The two stood there in silence, staring down at Burt's phone with love when he opened up the photo message that he received from Blaine's mother about a half hour before. Carole giggled a bit when Burt zoomed in on the little guy's face, "Is Kurt coming in?"

"I tried to call him, but he didn't answer. I called Rachel though and she said that she thought he was in rehearsal so he'd probably call me back soon."

"Well, I hope he does. This is a pretty huge event and he needs to be here."

::::::::::

Kurt plopped down in his seat, sucking down a long gulp of water before he turned his phone back on and began sifting through his messages. His dad sent him a few texts about two hours before telling him to call the house, so he quickly dialed his dad's number, sliding down into his seat as nervousness set into his gut. It couldn't be good if his dad was calling him _now_, just a week before he was supposed to get his test results about his cancer and whether or not it was gone or it had spread. Next week, Kurt was going to fly out for the doctor's appointment; he had the whole week planned out. He'd land in Columbus, meet up with his dad at the airport, go home and spend some time with his family, and then he'd go visit McKinley to see his friends. It had been a while since he saw them (especially Blaine, even though he kept telling himself that it was for the best) but still, that was for _next week_.

He wasn't sure if he could handle bad news _this_ week.

"Dad?"

"Hey bud. Whaddya doin'?"

"I just finished Adam's Apples rehearsal. What's going on? Why did you call me? What's wrong?"

"Well, first off, slow down. Nothing's wrong... not really-"

Kurt tensed, "What do you mean _not really_? Why would you call me asking me to call you back if something wasn't wrong? You know how I freak out. I mean-"

"Just calm down, Kurt. Take a breather."

"But Dad-"

"It's about Blaine."

All of the blood drained out of Kurt's face. He sat up in his chair and twisted his fingers into the hem of his sweatshirt, ignoring the questions being asked of him from various members of the Apples. Adam, his new boyfriend, hovered off to the side, curiously watching as Kurt began fidgeting in his seat.

"Kurt?"

The boy in question waved his hand, hushing the group as he pressed a hand to his quick beating heart. Thoughts of what happened not too long ago flooded his mind - there were gunshots heard at McKinley just weeks before and while it was after hours and nobody was harmed, when Kurt first heard about that moment, he thought of _Blaine_ and nothing else. He even spent that evening fighting with himself about calling Blaine, but he didn't. Because they were over. Blaine cheated and they were done.

But he still missed him. God, he still loved him and he missed his ex every single day.

"Kurt, you still there?" His dad questioned and Kurt snapped back to reality, his fingers tightening harder around the bottom of his shirt.

"Just spit it out, dad. Please? I don't think I can take this-"

"Blaine just had a baby."

"He _what_?"

"Blaine gave birth to a little boy about an hour ago."

"He was... he was-"

"Pregnant? Yeah, bud. It's a boy. Umm, it's-"

"Is it mine?"

There was a sigh on the other end and then Kurt's phone vibrated, causing him to jump a bit in his seat. The Adam's Apples were still watching him closely, but they'd given him enough space to talk privately with his father and for that, he was forever grateful. Shaking, he pulled the phone away from his ear and went to open the text, fingers quivering as he watched a photo of a screaming newborn materialize before his eyes.

It looked like _him_. "Dad?"

"Yeah, Kurt?"

Kurt sniffled, his voice cracking, already thick with emotion. Hot tears leaked from his eyes as he thought about the picture he just saw. A baby. A child. _His_ child. "I need to come home. God, I need to come home _right_ _now_."

* * *

**A/N: There will only be two chapters to this, I think, since I've got another WIP going and everything. The next chapter will be Kurt coming home and the aftermath of Blaine keeping such a huge secret. I hope you guys like it (and that you liked this chapter!) Also, like I mentioned in the disclaimer above: tons of thanks and credit goes to _likesboyswholikeboys_ because this plot was all her idea and this was just my take on it! You should check out her tumblr; she writes some kickass mpreg! Please let me know what you thought?**


	2. Chapter 2

My Baby's Got a Secret

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. This fic will dive into MPREG, so I'll be using my go-to MPREG explanation like I did in _When We're Older_ aka the Reddin gene. The gene is based on the Reddin character from the 1994 movie _Junior_. You should really watch it if you like mpreg. It's a good movie, I promise (I also don't have any rights to it either!) The idea behind this fic belongs to the lovely _likesboyswholikeboys_. The plot is all hers and she graciously allowed me to write my take on her awesome plot, so all my thanks go to her!**

**Warning: Discussions of infidelity!**

* * *

Kurt sat stone still in the passenger seat of his dad's truck, watching as the road sped by, the yellowed streetlights casting waving shadows along the asphalt. His stomach was in knots and he felt like he was going to throw up, but he held it in, taking in slow, shallow breaths as he stared out of the window.

"You okay over there?" His father asked, letting his attention fall from the road for a quick second as he glanced over at his son.

"Blaine had a baby today. _My _baby, dad. How do you think I feel?"

"You want me to come in there with you?"

"No. I just- I need to see him alone first. You can come see... umm, come see the baby after I've talked to Blaine, if you don't care."

"You know I don't mind, kiddo. I just wanted to make sure you were going to be okay."

Kurt propped his elbow up on the windowsill, leaning his head against his hand before he closed his eyes and sighed. The truth was, he was so far from okay - he was barely hanging on actually. It felt like someone had smashed his heart all over again. Breaking up with Blaine was a killer. Trying to move on from Blaine was even worse, but now, _now_ knowing that he had a _child_ with Blaine... it hurt.

It hurt because he didn't even know. The baby was born that afternoon and according to Carole, it was full-term, right on time, so Blaine had been pregnant for 40 weeks and not once had he told _anyone_. There was a part of Kurt that felt terrible for his ex; he wondered what it was like to try to do all of that alone. How could Blaine have went to all of his appointments, dealt with his medications, and _labored_ alone? What was he thinking in deciding to not tell a single soul about his pregnancy? Nobody knew and if it weren't for Blaine's mother being home that afternoon, it would've been a while before anyone even found out. Blaine had been planning on keeping the pregnancy and baby a secret for as long as possible - he planned on doing it all by himself... and that made Kurt's heart ache.

He hated that Blaine did that to himself. He hated that Blaine didn't tell him, that Blaine thought it was okay to hold back some pretty _big _information from him like he didn't deserve to know.

Kurt would have _loved_ to have been there. From the get go, he would've loved being there for Blaine and watching him change with the growth of their child. He would have put off Vogue and New York for them, for their little family. But Blaine made sure that he didn't know.

Tears welled in his eyes for the millionth time that evening and he leaned away from the car door, ducking his head to press the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying to stop the inevitable tears from falling. A shaky breath slipped from his lips and he felt his dad's hand pat his shoulder.

"You can cry, bud. I'm not gonna judge ya."

"Why didn't he tell me? Why did he keep this a secret?!" Kurt yelled, rubbing at his eyes with his fists. He sat back up after he'd scrubbed at his face, his cheeks reddened with anger. "I should've known! He should've told me!"

"I know, Kurt. You should've been the first to know. I don't know what was going through Blaine's head throughout all of this, but that's what you're gonna find out today. You're gonna go in there and meet your son and talk to Blaine and you'll be okay."

"I'm just so- I'm so fucking annoyed with him," the teen hissed, balling his hands into fists again. His body tensed up even more as they took that familiar turn to the hospital; it was now or never basically. He was going to see Blaine for the first time since they broke up that awful night in October and at the same time, he was going to meet the baby that he didn't even know existed until a few hours ago.

It was crazy... and terrifying. So ridiculously terrifying.

::::::::::

Blaine rolled onto his side, careful to not bump anything on his still hurting body against the mattress too hard. It was only a few hours after he'd given birth, so he was still very tender and sore all over, but while he was incredibly tired, he'd taken a long enough nap to soothe his exhaustion and was now ready to have some daddy-baby bonding time with his son. Yawning, he pushed the bedside nurse-call button and waited for someone to come in, quickly glancing around the room for his mother when he remembered that she was going to go break the news to his dad and brother while he rested.

God, they were going to be pissed at him, especially his dad, but Blaine barely had the energy to care at the moment. His body was still aching, he felt sweaty and gross, and all he wanted to do was hold his little boy again. His dad's upcoming rants about his irresponsibility and all that jazz could wait until later - _much _later, since he had more important things to deal with.

Within seconds of him pushing the button, one of his nurses from earlier slipped into the room, smiling when she noticed Blaine staring at her. "Ready for baby?"

"Yeah. How's he doing?"

"Charming the whole nursing staff so far. He's a sweet little guy, very well mannered. He's also very cute."

"Thank you."

"I'll go ahead and get him. I'll be right back," the nurse added before she disappeared from his sight, the door creaking shut behind her. Once she was gone, Blaine began the battle to sit up, careful of his healing body. Moving into a sitting position was painful; his lower half still throbbed uncomfortably despite the pain medication he'd been given after the birth, but while it was an annoying feeling, it wasn't too unbearable, so he pushed the discomfort away and prepared to see his baby again.

For the few seconds he'd laid eyes on his son (and held him) earlier, Blaine knew that he had an unbreakable bond with his little boy. Holding him against his chest and hearing him cry for the first time was one of the greatest moments of his life. Just knowing that his son was out there in the world and healthy made Blaine's heart burst with love - he _adored _his child. He _loved_ him and even though his fears about becoming a father overwhelmed him earlier that day, he was so ready to just take the bull by the horns and hop into parenthood. Deep down, he _was_ still scared about raising the baby on his own (sure, he'd probably have help from his mother, but that's not what he was stuck on), but he knew he would do anything in his power to give his child everything he'd ever want.

And then, if one day he asked about his other dad, Blaine would tell him. He'd never ban his son from asking about his other father. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Kurt just yet since his ex was super busy killing it at NYADA, but maybe one day he'd confess everything to Kurt.

One day. But not any day soon.

(Of course, he couldn't be more wrong about how soon it would've been.)

A knock at the door jerked him from his thoughts and Blaine turned his attention in that direction, telling whomever was outside to just come on in. He was pretty sure it was his mother - she had only gone to call a few of their relatives and that was that, but when the door opened, someone he was _never_ expecting to see that day walked in.

Kurt stepped into the room, tired eyed and quiet, his gaze slowly falling onto the bed where Blaine sat. He was pale except for the reddened flush of his cheeks and nose and when Blaine took a better look at his ex's face, he immediately figured out that look. He'd seen it before, never really directed at him, but he knew it and the second he saw it on Kurt's face, he shrunk down in his bed.

Kurt was livid, pissed beyond belief; he also looked like he'd aged a few years as well. His hair was flopping in front of his eyes (which Blaine quickly noted were red-ringed) and he crossed his arms over his chest once he stopped fully a few feet away from Blaine's bed. The two teens looked at each other, eyeing the other up and down as they took in each other's appearances. Blaine could see all of Kurt's emotions plain as day on his face: betrayal, fear, anger, disgust... everything was just painted on there like a mosaic.

And Blaine was the one who put them there.

"Kurt-"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

A heavy weight settled on Blaine's chest and he looked away, darting his eyes to his hands that laid linked on his blanketed legs. A familiar tightness formed in his throat, pinching at the nerves in his face as he struggled to fight the deep ache within him. The things he was feeling at that very moment threatened to surpass the pain that his labor caused him - this was _heartbreak_, this was _torture_.

"Kurt, I-"

"I... I get this phone call today from my dad and he says that you'd given birth to a baby... and then he sends me a picture. A _picture_! And I- I looked at it because how was I supposed to know that the baby's mine? No one ever told me I was going to be a father, but... but I looked anyway just to see a-and he looks just like me. And _god, Blaine_, you didn't even tell me! You've been pregnant since last summer and you didn't even speak a word to me!"

Kurt's broken voice struck Blaine like a whip, lashing against his heart with each stuttered breath and hitched whine. It was worse than when he made Kurt cry after confessing he'd cheated on him. This time, Kurt was lost, so shattered by Blaine's lack of consideration for his feelings, and it read all over his stature. The heavy secret that Blaine held within him for almost ten months had passed over, now weighing down on Kurt's shoulders... and Kurt could barely hold it up.

Unlike Blaine, who had almost a year's time to take in the news that he was going to be a parent, Kurt had everything thrown onto him within a hour. All of a sudden, there was another life in the world that Kurt helped create, one that he didn't even _know _about, and from that moment on, his life had changed forever. No longer was he just a college freshman, struggling his way through school and work to make ends meet. No longer was he just a careless teen with a whole lot of time to live his life; now he was a _father._ There was someone else in the world who would need him, would rely on him, and Kurt just found out about this person mere hours ago.

...and Blaine had known all along.

"You were pregnant when you cheated on me," Kurt hissed, his fists balling up against his sides. He was glaring at Blaine through his tears, upper lip curled into a snarl as he stared at his ex. There was hate - god, so much _hate _- written all over his face and Blaine felt his heart, which had been so full with love after the baby was born, begin to shatter at the look directed at him.

Kurt had _never_ looked at him like that before. Not _ever_ and yet this one moment, this time, he _hated_ Blaine.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. I thought-" He began, gasping out the words as his throat began to lock up with unshed sobs. "I thought-"

"You thought what? That I'd be _angry _with you for getting pregnant?! That I'd be _mad _that you were having my baby! What the hell, Blaine?!" Kurt threw his arms in the air, letting his hands fall to his head before he pulled a bit at his hair, tugging the strands between his fingers in irritation. "Why didn't you _tell_ me? Why couldn't you have told me instead of _cheating _on me?!"

"I didn't want- I didn't- Kurt, I'm sorry."

Kurt sneered, seconds away from opening up his mouth again, seconds away from tearing into Blaine with his words when there was a knock on the door. Both men froze and Kurt immediately went to scrub at his face, wiping away what he could of the tears that littered his cheeks. Blaine rubbed at his eyes as well and then offered a quiet greeting to whoever was outside to come in, frowning when the nurse from earlier appeared in the doorway, her eyes falling onto the two men cautiously.

"Something wrong in here, Mr. Anderson?" She asked, catching Blaine's wide-eyed, hurt look before she turned towards Kurt and saw a somewhat matching look on the other man's face. "Do I need to call security?"

"No, no we're fine. It's okay really," Blaine whispered, looking back down at his hands again, ignoring the way his nurse was watching him and the way Kurt was nervously shifting on his feet.

"Are you sure? Absolutely sure?"

"Yes, everything's fine. Just... caught up in the excitement," he lied, knowing damn well that the woman probably heard the arguing from outside the room. He ducked his head lower and stared down at the thick white blanket covering his legs, feeling the shame from Kurt's heartbreak and from his previous lies hovering over him.

"Well," the nurse started, "if all's well in here, then I have a visitor who would really like to see his daddy." She stepped fully into the room, pulling a tiny clear crib behind her and Blaine glanced up, eyes darting to where Kurt stood and his heart threatened to leap out of his throat when he saw the breathless look on Kurt's face. His ex was standing there just a few feet away from the foot of the bed, hand pressed against the seam of his mouth as he watched the crib being wheeled in.

"Is that-" He asked, frozen in his spot. There were tears in his eyes and he looked like he was two seconds away from collapsing. _That was his son. His child. _Blaine locked eyes with him for a moment, his sight blurring as well, and nodded, looking back over at the nurse.

"Yeah, that's him," he whispered, smiling when the young attendant dipped her hands underneath the tiny bundle and lifted him from the crib. The baby, who had been sleepily blinking up at the ceiling during the whole discussion, opened his eyes a little wider and whined, the sound immediately burning through Kurt's heart.

"Does he... what's his name?"

"I haven't thought of one yet," Blaine murmured, allowing the nurse to set his son within his arms before she helped him adjust the way he was sitting. The little one in his arms yawned and blinked his blue eyes open again, staring up at Blaine when his daddy began to speak.

"He recognizes your voice," the nurse commented as she spun around and pulled a bottle from the crib. "He's probably hungry. He ate a little bit a few hours ago, but I've got a fresh bottle for him if he wants it." She helped Blaine settle and gently guided him to feed the infant, smiling when the baby took the bottle like she expected. "That's what I thought. Hungry little guy, he is. I'm going to let you have some bonding time with baby and then I'll swing back in and we can discuss some basics, alright? If you don't see me in a little while, page me and I'll help you burp him, okay? Have fun!" Smiling at the new father, the nurse left the room, but not without a passing look at Kurt.

Kurt didn't even notice the look. He was too far gone in looking at his son, watching how the little boy stared up at Blaine as he sucked on the bottle. The baby had a light dusting of dark blonde hair on his head and his tiny button nose looked a lot like Kurt's when he was a newborn. From where he was standing, Kurt could see how long his son was and he smiled to himself, wondering if his child would take after him in the height department. "How big is he?" He blurted out, mentally smacking himself for speaking so suddenly when he was still very, very mad at Blaine.

Blaine looked down at the child nestled in his arms and grinned, "He's little. Long, but little. He weighed in at six pounds, four ounces and he's twenty-and-a-half inches long, so he's a decent size. My obstetrician thought he'd be at least seven pounds, but he's a bit smaller than we expected." He brushed a finger against the downy locks on top of the baby's head and sighed, "He has more hair than I expected though. I thought he'd be bald actually."

"I wasn't bald when I was born."

"I wasn't either," Blaine whispered, glancing up at Kurt and noticing that his ex had moved closer to the bed. Kurt's focus was on the baby alone, but he was staring at their child with so much love in his eyes that it made Blaine's heart break a little more in his chest. "I just thought he'd be bald. Dad intuition, I guess? I don't know."

Kurt inched a bit closer to the bed, just enough that the upper part of his thigh was brushing the mattress at the foot of the bed. He hovered anxiously nearby and Blaine scooted his legs over, nodding his head towards the empty space. Kurt watched him, one eyebrow raised. "What?"

"You can sit if you want. I'm not going to deny you the right to see your baby."

"Yeah, but you can keep the fact that you're pregnant from me for nine months. Okay."

"Kurt, please," Blaine breathed, exasperated. He was so tired and he felt terrible for what he did, but he really didn't want to get into everything with the baby right there between them. Later... he'd rather hash this all out later when the baby was back in the nursery sleeping or when his mother was there and she could watch him while Kurt and Blaine argued it out. Or maybe they could duke it out when Blaine was released to go home. Whatever... anything was better than fighting right at that moment. "Can't we talk about this later?"

"Don't you think you owe me some sort of explanation as to why I didn't know about him? Don't you think I deserve to know why you didn't tell me or why you cheated on me when you knew damn well that it was _my_ child you were carrying? How do you even justify that?"

"Kurt-"

"I just... I don't understand how you could do this to me," Kurt whispered. His voice was thick, broken, and every little crack in his tone made a shard of ice pierce Blaine's soul.

He felt _so _cold, so cruel. He'd spent so much time thinking about how the baby news would've affected Kurt's future that he didn't even think about Kurt's feelings about knowing at all. He didn't want Kurt to throw everything away for him and the baby. He didn't want Kurt to give up his dreams just to come back to Ohio and help Blaine out; he had a new, perfect life in New York. His phone calls throughout the time they were still dating were always about how perfect New York was, how fun New York was. He never acted like he missed Ohio at all... even though one of the most important parts of his life was still stuck back there waiting up for him.

"My life up there wasn't perfect," a voice interrupted and Blaine's eyes snapped up. He found Kurt staring at him with a destroyed look, as if he heard every single one of Blaine's thoughts - and that's when Blaine realized that he'd be thinking aloud. Kurt heard _everything_.

"I-"

"You weren't up there with me. I missed you every single day, Blaine. Every single day." Kurt paused, looking down at the baby before he looked back up at Blaine. "I didn't miss Ohio, yeah, that much was true. But I missed my heart... and that was you."

"You say this now, but it never felt like that to me," Blaine answered quietly. He adjusted his grip on the baby and tucked the infant closer to his chest, as if having his son closer would make him feel any better. Truth was, it didn't. Not really. Not with Kurt sitting in such close proximity, not with the anguished feeling overtaking him by the second. He could feel his anger and hurt bristling up all over his tired body. Having Kurt beside him telling him about how much he missed him pissed him off because he never felt like Kurt missed him at all, not with how much Kurt talked about New York and how perfect it was. It was like nothing could compare to the bright lights of the Big Apple. Blaine couldn't compare, he couldn't even keep Kurt's attention long enough in a conversation to even be relevant anymore. Kurt went to that city, became enthralled, and forgot all about the one person who urged him to follow his dreams.

Blaine never felt like he was a part of Kurt's dream after Kurt went to New York. It was like he was shoved out of the picture and for Kurt to tell him that he was missed felt like a big lie.

Sniffling, Blaine pulled the now-finished bottle away from the baby's lips and set it on the side table, using his free hand to punch at the nurse-call button. Within moments, his nurse came in, eyes darting between the two boys before she waltzed further into the room and began talking up a storm, gently guiding Blaine to burp the baby. In the midst of her explanations, Kurt stood up from the bed and wandered over to the window, staring outside at the snowy night sky. He couldn't watch Blaine learn how to take care of their child without wanting to burst into angry tears. He couldn't handle that damn nurse shooting him curious looks out of the corner of her eye anymore, as if she was judging him. If she was, she had no idea what the hell she was doing because this whole situation was complicated as fuck and she'd _never_ understand why the two boys were so tense around each other.

Still lost in his thoughts, Kurt jumped when he heard the door to the room open. He spun around and caught the hazel eyes of Blaine's mother, catching the remorseful look in her stare as they watched each other.

"Kurt."

"Marisol."

"I'm glad you could make it."

"Yeah, me too."

In the midst of their conversation, the nurse and Blaine stopped what they were doing to stare at them. When the attendant caught Mrs. Anderson's eye, the older woman nodded at Kurt. "Oh, this is the baby's other father, Kurt. He just flew in from New York."

The nurse frowned for a second, but nodded nonetheless and gave Kurt a quiet greeting, turning her attention back to the squirming newborn laying on Blaine's bed. The two of them went back to swaddling the infant in his blanket while Marisol crept across the room and enveloped Kurt in a hug.

"I'm so sorry you had to find out this way," the woman whispered and Kurt squeezed her back, whispered in response, "Me too." They held each other for a little longer (this was the most interaction Kurt had ever had with the woman over the last few years he and Blaine had known each other) but finally Marisol pulled away and went over to where Blaine was, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"How's my grandbaby?"

"Tired. He just ate and I think he's ready for a nap."

"And you?"

"I could use one too," Blaine said softly, chuckling a bit when the baby yawned. He cuddled his child a little closer and kissed the top of the baby's head, breathing in the little boy's scent before he passed him over to his mom.

"Can I hold him?" A hesitant voice asked and the whole room looked up to find Kurt standing at the foot of the bed, eyes focused on the sleepy baby in Mrs. Anderson's arms. He was watching his son with tons of love in his eyes and Marisol couldn't help but hand the baby over, smiling when Kurt took his child with ease. "Oh, wow."

"I think I'm going to go grab a cup of coffee," Mrs. Anderson commented, shooting a look at the nurse who was standing over near the crib. "Maybe let the boys have a few minutes alone." At that, the nurse's eyes widened and she mumbled something about being back later to take the infant back to the nursery and with that, both women left, leaving Kurt, Blaine, and their child alone in the room.

Kurt wandered around the place for a bit, quietly humming as he rocked the baby in his arms. Across from him, Blaine snuggled down in the bed, eyes sleepily watching his ex-boyfriend cradle their son. A long time ago, he imagined having kids with Kurt under very different circumstances. He knew that as a carrier, he and whoever he married in the future (of which, back then, he was a million percent sure was going to be Kurt) would have children that he'd bear, but never in his wildest dreams did he expect to become a teen dad. He imagined being married a few years, having a successful job, having graduated college and all that jazz before he became a daddy, but instead, life handed over one of its numerous surprises and now he was a single father.

It was strange.

But in that moment, watching his ex pace the room with their son, he felt... _better, _so to say. The weighty secret he carried for so long was finally out there in the open; Kurt knew, their families knew, and eventually his friends would know, but the most important thing was that Kurt was there. Still, Blaine felt terrible for having kept that secret for so long and while he was very much in love with the scene before him, the fact still remained that Kurt was incredibly upset with him over what happened, no matter how excited the other guy was about the new person in his life.

"I'm sorry, you know," Blaine murmured, his eyelashes sinking lower and lower as exhaustion began taking over his body. Kurt glanced up, not once stopping his quiet singing, but the look he gave Blaine was one that slightly read _understanding_ even though it was laced with heartache.

And that look was the last thing Blaine saw before he fell asleep.

::::::::::

The following morning, Blaine woke up to crying.

He blinked open his sleep-thick eyes and followed the sound with his ears, turning his head to find his mother pacing the length of his bed, her arms wrapped around a blue-blanketed bundle. "Oh, look who's awake!" She squealed, spinning on her heel to wander over to the bed. "Look sweetie! Daddy's awake!" Leaning down, she gently laid the baby in Blaine's waiting arms, smiling when her son took his own child with ease, blinking down at him with love. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"Better. How long has he been awake?"

"Eh, they brought him in here about an hour ago but you were still sleeping, so I held him for a while. I think he'll be glad to be rid of me though. He's already a daddy's boy."

Blaine smirked, kissing his son's forehead as he held the boy a little closer. "We were all each other had for a while, so I guess I could understand that."

At his words, Marisol took a long, hard look at her son and sighed, sitting down at the edge of the bed. She placed a hand on her son's blanketed foot and looked him straight in the eye, watching as the hazel colored irises that were so much like her own stared back at her. "You know you didn't have to do this all alone. You could've came and told me at anytime."

"Mama-"

"I know you were scared, honey. I know. I know about the things you want to do. I remember the things you told me and your dad about how you want to go to school in New York and how you want to make it big on Broadway." She looked at her grandson, smiling a bit when the baby sighed. "Being pregnant is tough. I should know; I've done it twice. But still, sweetheart, you could have came to me at any time. I wouldn't have judged you, not a bit. I could've helped you. We could've done this together."

"I know."

"Though I would have made you tell Kurt."

Blaine looked up at that, eyes widening when he saw the serious look on his mother's face. "Really?"

"That boy deserved to know about his son, Blaine. I know you two broke up and things got tough for a while for you, but keeping that news from him wasn't very thoughtful at all. I know you thought you were helping him out in the long run, but you didn't see that boy yesterday-"

"Yes, I did," Blaine went to argue, only to be shot down by his mother raising a hand in the air to silence him. Quickly, he piped down, looking at the baby instead of at his mother as the familiar pang of shame hit him once again.

"Kurt's heartbroken over all this. I know you told me about the cheating issue, but you have to take into account that even though Kurt broke up with you over that, not once did you try to tell him about the baby."

"He got accepted into NYADA! What was I supposed to do? I was going to tell him. I was going to go to New York with Burt and I was going to tell him about the baby and then Burt said he got into NYADA and I wasn't about to pull him away from that, not after he worked so hard!"

"But how do you know that he would've left NYADA? How do you know that he wasn't going to try to put off his acceptance until after the baby was born? You didn't know, you didn't _think_, Blaine-"

Blaine sniffled, shaking his head. He knew she was trying to mean well, but it still hurt for him to hear that his decisions were completely selfish. He was thinking about _Kurt _during that whole time period; he put _Kurt_ first, way before his needs. But, instead of it being selfless, it came out wrong and downright dirty. Feeling stupid, he began to cry, the tears free-falling. He felt like utter shit for what he did and for the way he hurt Kurt. "I didn't want to ruin his life anymore... I- that's all I've done since we've met. I've ruined him. I broke him, mom. _I_ did."

"But now you can fix it."

"No, I can't."

"You can try. You've got to." The older woman scooted a little closer to her son and cupped her hand over the top of her grandbaby's head, stroking the soft hair there. "You've got to try... for Kurt, for yourself, and for _him _especially."

::::::::::

A few hours after Blaine woke up that morning, Kurt showed back up at the hospital.

He'd left not long after Blaine dozed off the night before, but not before he had a conversation with Marisol about the whole secrecy deal and the fact that nobody in Blaine's life picked up on the fact that he was pregnant and hiding it. They talked long after Blaine dozed off when the nurse slipped by to take the baby back to the nursery and the entire time they conversed, Kurt couldn't help but wonder how nobody at McKinley picked up on Blaine's distress. Granted, the night Blaine came to New York to confess cheating on him, Kurt didn't pick up on any weight gain or nothing of the sort that would point to Blaine being pregnant at the time. They'd even hugged and kissed the night Blaine showed up and not once had Kurt noticed a change in his then-boyfriend; at the time, he was so excited to see Blaine that his happiness overshadowed everything else that night... and then when the inevitable came crashing down, he couldn't bear to even be near Blaine with how betrayed he felt.

But knowing now that Blaine was in a severely fragile state at the time, he wondered what was going through his ex's head at the time of the cheating scandal. It just seemed strange to him that Blaine would find out he was pregnant with their child and then _cheat _on him like it was nothing, like the baby within his belly meant nothing. So, after having that little chat with Marisol the night before, Kurt came in that morning ready to talk, no matter how much Blaine didn't want to.

"Hey," Blaine greeted when Kurt stepped into the room; he shut the door behind him quietly since the baby was sleeping in the crib next to Blaine's bed.

"Hi."

"You're here early."

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep last night."

"I'm sorry."

Kurt couldn't respond to that, so he just shrugged out of his coat and set it on the chair that Marisol had been sleeping in earlier. The woman stepped out for a few hours, claiming she wanted to get some items for the baby, so since she was gone, that left Kurt and Blaine alone for however long she was gone. When his coat was safely sitting on the back of the chair, Kurt turned back to the bed, surprised to find Blaine sitting cross-legged and staring at him.

"You can sit," the younger boy said softly, gesturing to the mattress. When Kurt made to come over and sit, Blaine pushed himself farther back on the bed, hissing when the movement bothered his sore body.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Childbirth just takes a lot out of a person."

"I'm sorry you had to do that alone."

"My mom was here," Blaine whispered.

"Yeah, but... I would've been here if I knew."

"I know."

Kurt watched as his ex fidgeted with the blanket on his legs, his long fingers picking at the scratchy fabric as he kept his eyes away from Kurt's face. Just seeing how shrunken Blaine was making himself made Kurt's throat lock up a bit. He knew Blaine felt remorse over the things he'd done over the last year and he just couldn't get what Marisol had told him the night before out of his head.

_He asked for you yesterday during the birth. He said he wanted you, Kurt, and it took me a bit to snap him out of it because he needed to keep pushing, but he was crying about you. He does feel bad over what happened, you know, no matter how quiet he gets when you try to talk to him about it. I know he still loves you and that you still love him even though he hurt you terribly. And Kurt, I understand your heartache and I understand that you're in pain, but if you can just talk to him and make him see your side of things, maybe he'll come around. If you two never ever get back together, that's fine, but you two have a baby to think about. Perhaps you can solve some things for him._

For _him_. Even though Kurt only knew about the baby for less than a day, he was already so in love with his son. Hell, the little guy was a spitting image of him for Christ's sake and despite the fact that he never imagined having a kid so young, he was already smitten with the babe. Smiling sadly, he reached out, gently taking one of Blaine's fidgety hands off of the blanket, lacing their fingers together. "I would've came home the second you needed me."

"I didn't want you to do that. You had an internship at _Vogue_ and your dad told me you got into NYADA. Plus, you've got a new boyfriend. You have a life up there. I wasn't meant to be a part of that."

"That's bullshit and you know it. God, Blaine, when I went to New York for Nationals my junior year, I told Rachel that you were on board with our plan to make it to the city. My dream was to go up there and make it big with the love of my life and that's _you_."

"_Was_ me."

"_Is_ you. I still- god, Blaine, I still love you... despite what you did. I mean, god, I never wanted all of this to happen to us. We were supposed to make it, you know? You and I were supposed to beat the odds. We weren't like the others in New Directions. We were better than that... and then you- you _cheated_ on me."

Blaine yanked his hand away, crossing his arms across his chest as he curled up tighter into himself. "I'm sorry. It was a mistake and it shouldn't have happened-"

"But it did."

"-and I've regretted it ever since."

"Why couldn't you have talked to me if you were feeling lonely? Remember that discussion we had with Miss Pillsbury about what happened with Chandler? Remember how-"

"We said we'd talk about it. That I would tell you if I felt lonely... but Kurt, I did. I _tried_. God, I tried all the freaking time and you never listened-"

"I-"

"I'd call you and you'd have to go because you were busy with Rachel or work or something. You kept cancelling our phone calls and our Skype dates and the night I won the election at school, you didn't even pick up the phone! God, I called you tons that week and you barely noticed I was trying to get in contact with you... and I- I was so scared because I was trying to figure out what to do about the baby and if I should even tell you or anybody else and then you kept blowing me off."

"I didn't mean to. I was so busy."

Blaine rolled his eyes, scoffing at Kurt's words. "You called me one day and I was so glad because I thought you were finally ready to talk, but instead you let me get two or three sentences in and then you hung up on me for gossip. For _gossip_, Kurt! I was _trying _to tell you about how much I missed you, I was _trying _to do what we talked about and you blew me off for some stupid _gossip_! How freaking important is your boyfriend compared to gossip, huh?!"

Kurt froze in his spot, eyes locked on to Blaine's now shaking form, watching as his ex uncrossed his arms and dropped his head into his hands as he began to cry. It was like a damn broke and all of a sudden, everything came spilling out. Blaine was bawling and the noise made the baby in the crib next to the bed stir, his soft whines mixing in with his father's loud sobs. "Blaine. Blaine, please?"

Pausing to suck in a deep breath, Blaine wiped his eyes with his fists and then wiped his wet palms on his hospital gown, turning towards the crib to grab the baby out from inside. "Shh," he soothed, still sniffling. He cradled the baby against his chest and tucked his face close to his son's head, rocking the infant back and forth as if he were trying to calm the baby down along with himself. "Daddy's got you. I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to wake you."

Kurt watched the moment quietly, tears in his eyes as he watched Blaine struggle to quit shaking as he held their son close. Looking at this side of Blaine right now made him wonder what all went on throughout the pregnancy, like how alone Blaine must've felt while he was trying to figure out what to do? God, he was still so disgusted with Blaine for lying to him, for cheating on him, and for breaking his heart. But as he just witnessed, he wondered how much of Blaine's heart he _himself_ had broken. Gently, he reached out, letting his fingers brush against Blaine's knuckles, sighing when he felt how much Blaine's hands were trembling against his. His ex looked up, red eyes falling onto him and Kurt frowned.

"Blaine... I'm sorry. I didn't realize how much I ignored you. I didn't- I was so caught up with the newness of everything up there, I didn't stop to really notice you were hurting. I didn't even see it and I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I should've spoken up more-"

"No. I should've noticed. God, we even talked about communication before I left and I didn't even hold up my end of the bargain." Kurt let his hand fall onto Blaine's, squeezing his ex-boyfriend's wrist. "I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I really didn't and I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Blaine whispered, his voice feather soft. "I've been the worst person and I ruined your life and you didn't deserve that."

"You _ruined_ my life? What are you-"

"I broke your heart. I _cheated_ on you with some stupid guy that I didn't even know and I didn't tell you about _him_," he looked down at the baby. The little boy had dozed off against his chest, long lashes brushing his rosy cheeks as he napped. "You deserve so much better than this."

"Blaine-"

Sniffling, Blaine began babbling, letting everything that happened over the course of their separation spill out. Kurt needed to know; Kurt deserved to know. "That guy- that guy I was with... I didn't even know him. You had been in New York for a few weeks and I just found out I was pregnant-"

"When?"

"The day after you left."

"Oh, _Blaine_-"

"-and I was scared. I didn't know what to tell you or if I even wanted to. I didn't know how I was going to handle everything. I was scared of my parents finding out or that you'd find out and want to come home. I mean, we spent so long trying to get you to New York and you finally went and you were going to conquer that city and make NYADA realize what they passed up... and then I found out I was going to have a baby. And I- I couldn't break that to you, not when you were so happy to finally get out of Ohio. Not when you were so excited to be in the city and especially not after you got the internship at Vogue."

Kurt shook his head, "None of that would've mattered to me-"

"But it mattered to me. Because it made you happy. You were finally making it up there and if I told you about him, you would've just came back."

"You made me happy. I would've came back in a heartbeat if I had known."

"And I didn't want that for you-"

"But what about what _I _want? What about _my _opinion?"

Blaine paused, his hand stopping its circular rubbing motions on the baby's back as he glanced up at Kurt with wide golden eyes. "I didn't mean-"

"You keep on talking about not wanting me to do this or do that, but you've never even thought about what my feelings were on the matter. I loved you, I _still _love you, and I love our son... I would've came back for both of you. That would've been _my_ choice, Blaine. _Mine_."

The two teens sat there in the silence, Blaine letting Kurt's words sink in while Kurt watched his ex and son, observing the tender way Blaine held the baby against him. He knew his words hit Blaine to the core and he wondered if the other boy finally understood why Kurt was so upset about all of this. Sure, he was broken up about the cheating, but what really hurt him was the fact that Blaine kept such a big secret from him. He basically jipped Kurt out of the experience of the pregnancy. Kurt didn't get to see any ultrasounds, he didn't get to feel the baby kick, or watch Blaine grow. He didn't get to relish in the excitement of having a baby, he didn't get to run around the city looking for cute clothes for their child. He wasn't there at Blaine's side when their son was being born. He missed everything.

Sure, he'd be able to watch the baby grow up now, but a huge part of Kurt's heart ached over missing all the other stuff... and he wondered if Blaine understood that.

"Do you mind if I hold him for a little bit?" He asked, his eyes gauging the look on Blaine's face as his ex sat there in silence. Blaine nodded and handed the baby over, letting Kurt envelope the infant with his strong arms before he pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head against his legs. "Blaine... you okay?"

"I never meant to hurt you. I just... I wasn't even thinking. This whole time, I was so _scared, _Kurt. I know that's not an excuse for _anything _I did, but I just- I was terrified of everything. I was scared to tell you because you worked so hard to get away and now I know I should've said something because you deserved to know... and I messed that up. I mess everything up."

"Blaine-"

"The guy I was with... he found me online. I didn't know what to do, so I posted in a male pregnancy forum looking for advice. He started commenting on my posts, telling me I shouldn't be doing this alone, and trying to cheer me up. I thought he was a decent guy, just trying to be friendly, you know? But then he found me on facebook and... that's when things changed."

Kurt nodded to let Blaine know he was listening and then he stood up, walking around the room with the baby nestled against his chest, his nose nuzzled against the fine hair on top of the child's head.

Blaine continued, "I don't even know how he found me, but he did. He started messaging me and poking me on there and then he started sending me these... suggestive messages. I ignored them because I was trying to talk to you and get back on track with us, but that day after the gossip issue, I was so mad that I... I went over to his house." Kurt paused in his pacing for a moment before he went back to walking around the room and Blaine took that as a sign to move on.

"So I went to his place and he was so nice to me. He was comforting me about how upset I was over what was happening with you and then he said somethings about you that I told him not to say because he didn't know you and you didn't know about the baby, but he blew me off and kissed me instead. And like, Kurt, I don't even know what happened there. One second he was kissing me and I just... I felt _wanted_. Like for once in a long time, someone actually wanted me, wanted to listen to me, wanted to know how _I _feeling."

Kurt bit his lip, shaking his head slowly, and Blaine could see how annoyed he was by the whole thing and what Blaine just said, but he pushed on.

"He kept kissing me and the next thing I remember, he was touching me and I freaked out. When I snapped back, my shirt was off and he had... he touched my belly. And it was like someone poured a gallon of ice water on me. Some other guy who wasn't the father of my child was touching my belly and I felt _so _bad; you have to believe me. That's why I came up to New York to tell you... because I didn't want you to hear it anywhere else."

"You mean like how I heard about my own child's birth?" Kurt's voice was low and venomous, his anger starting to seep through, and the tone made Blaine shiver.

"I'm sorry."

"You keep saying that, but do you really mean it?"

The icy words directed at him hurt, but Blaine nodded nonetheless, hoping that Kurt would understand that he was truly sorry for everything he did. He twiddled his fingers in his lap, his fingernails cutting into his palms when he curled his hands into fists. "I will be sorry for the rest of my life," he murmured, sucking in a shuddery breath as another round of sobs threatened to spill out. "I know you probably don't want to even deal with me right now, but I am sorry and I'll be sorry forever."

Silently, Kurt walked over to the crib and carefully laid the baby inside, brushing his hand over the little one's cheek before he stepped back and wandered over to where his coat lay. Without another look at Blaine, he shrugged the coat on and headed towards the door, ignoring the increasing sniffing sounds from the other side of the room.

"I need some time to think," he stated plainly, opening the door. "I'll talk to you later."

"Kurt, wait, please-"

And then he was gone.

::::::::::

"Where's Kurt? Wasn't he stopping by?"

Blaine opened his eyes, pushing away from the pillows when he heard his mother's voice. Kurt left over an hour before and Blaine ended up crying himself to sleep, now waking because his mother was taking the baby from his crib, a fresh bottle in her hand.

"Did Kurt come today?"

"We got into a fight."

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry."

"If I see him again, it'll probably be for something like custody or something. I wouldn't blame him. I'd take me to court too. He'll give the baby a better life than I ever could-"

"Hey now, enough of that." Marisol scolded, glaring daggers at her son as she began to sit down in the chair she'd been frequenting lots over the last 24 hours. Before she sat completely down, she paused and turned, brushing a piece of folded up paper off of the seat. "Is this yours?" She asked Blaine, gesturing at the paper.

"No, it's probably Kurt's. He had his coat over there earlier. It's probably a speech he wrote about how much he hates me."

"What did I just say? Stop that." His mother hissed again, carefully leaning down to grab up the paper with her free hand. Once she had it in her grasp, she settled back down again and unfolded the note, holding it open with her elbow while her hands stayed busy holding and feeding her grandson. "Oh..."

"Is it a speech?"

"No, now stop quit freaking out. You're not about to throw yourself a pity party over a fight, Blaine. Kurt's probably upset over the things he's learned over the last day and it was probably better for him to leave instead of staying here and fighting with you."

"He wouldn't even talk to me though. I made him so mad."

"Well, what did you say?"

"I told him about Eli and what happened there."

"Well, what were you expecting? For him to be happy you told him?"

"I was being honest; he needed to know the whole story. I just- I know he has every right to be mad at me. Hell, _I'm_ mad at me, but still... it hurts."

Marisol nodded, her eyes scanning the paper on her lap. "Yes, well sweetheart, it will hurt for a while. But you've gotta move past it. Slipping away isn't good for you, especially now that you have a baby to take care of. You've gotta put some of your needs behind you and worry about him. He's little and very vulnerable, and he's going to need you for a long time."

"It's hard though. Everytime I look at him, I see Kurt."

"That's what happens when you have a child with someone, honey." She said, smirking when Blaine scoffed at her. Still grinning, she rose up from the chair and used her slightly free hand to drop the folded paper on Blaine's bed. "Perhaps you should take a look at this."

"I don't think Kurt would want-"

"Just look at it, Blaine. You'll see."

So Blaine opened the paper, eyes widening when he caught scratchy scrawl all over the page. Blue ink ran rampant over the paper and every single word scribbled on it made Blaine's heart stop in his chest. There were tons of names, _tons _(including names of various famous actors or musicians) written all over the page. As Blaine's eyes scanned the list, he couldn't help but smile at the random pairings of first and middle names - many were considered traditional boy names, but there were also mixes of girl and unisex ones as well. Some of them were names that Blaine recognized from the past, ones that he and Kurt discussed late at night while they were laying in bed, naked and cuddling after a beautiful evening of sex. Some of the names Blaine liked were paired alongside with middle names Kurt had once mentioned and the sight of them written on paper in Kurt's scrawl made Blaine's throat tighten up.

But nothing could've prepared him for what he saw at the bottom of the page; there, written smaller than the names, was the name _Hummel-Anderson, _and upon seeing it, Blaine wept.

* * *

**A/N: I swore this would only be two chapters and yet this chapter ran away from me so I suppose there will be another chapter. Hopefully that one will be the last (complete with a mini-epilogue) and then I can put all my focus back onto _Two Steps Back_. I hope to update that fic soon so if you're reading that too, keep a lookout! Anyway, thank you for the reviews last chapter and I hope you liked this one. If there's anything about Kurt and Blaine's discussion that you feel I should touch up on more in the next chapter or if there's something I missed, let me know. Also, the baby needs a name, so I'm open to suggestions! Thanks everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

My Baby's Got a Secret

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. This fic will dive into MPREG, so I'll be using my go-to MPREG explanation like I did in _When We're Older_ aka the Reddin gene. The gene is based on the Reddin character from the 1994 movie _Junior_. You should really watch it if you like mpreg. It's a good movie, I promise (I also don't have any rights to it either!) The idea behind this fic belongs to the lovely _likesboyswholikeboys_. The plot is all hers and she graciously allowed me to write my take on her awesome plot, so all my thanks go to her!**

* * *

The list of baby names that Kurt left behind lay unfolded on Blaine's lap. The new father was hunched over, scribbling down whatever names stood out the most to him as he ran his finger down Kurt's list and studied each suggestion scrupulously. His own piece of paper was littered with writing and various scratches - names that were put on the list only to be scrubbed out by something better, something that fit his son more so than the last. A few of the names on Kurt's list boggled Blaine's mind though; some of them were obviously names that inspired Kurt immensely and while they weren't anything _Blaine_ ever imagined naming one of his children, he sort of felt like they fit.

There were names like: _Mason Alexander. Aiden James. Caleb Michael. Dominic Cade. Garrett Evan. _So many good ones and yet only one baby to name...

A cramp overtook Blaine's hand and he frowned, shoving the papers to the side, vowing to take a bit of a break before his mom got back from the store. Once again, she was out and about, fighting the snowstorm that raged outside as she went to pick up things for the baby. The plan was to turn the study across the hall from his bedroom into the baby's nursery. For the first few months, the baby would sleep in Blaine's room, but once he got older, he'd sleep in the nursery. So for the time being, the main goal was to get a crib and some other necessary items to put into Blaine's room before the room's two occupants were released from the hospital. After that, once Blaine was home and feeling better, they could work on the nursery.

Thus, while Blaine's mom was at the store looking for a crib, Blaine was left alone in the hospital, his son napping away in the crib beside his bed.

"Knock knock." A familiar voice filled Blaine's ears and he froze, slowing glancing up to find Burt Hummel standing in the doorway, a slight smile on his face as he stood there with his hands shoved in his coat pockets. Melting snow dusted his clothing and his cheeks were rosy from the chill outside. "Can I come in?" The man asked after several tense moments and Blaine nodded dumbly, watching as his ex's father stepped completely in to the room and closed the door behind him. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Blaine shook his head, shock and fear still written all over his face. "No sir, umm... we're just resting mostly."

"I can see that," Burt said softly and Blaine watched as the older man's attention fell onto the sleeping babe at his side. The look in Burt's eyes said everything to Blaine: how excited he was to have a grandson and how proud he was that the baby in the crib looked so much like Kurt (and ultimately, his first wife, Elizabeth - the genes were strong in that bunch.) The man's light green eyes sparkled with unshed tears and Blaine felt the ever present knot of emotion well up in his throat at the sight.

"Umm, would you like to hold him?"

Burt glanced up, blinking at Blaine for a second before he nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd love that."

Carefully, Blaine leaned over to the crib and dipped his hands inside, cupping underneath his son's head and bottom as he lifted the baby out. Burt disappeared to the other side of the room for a moment to wash his hands and then he was back at Blaine's side, taking a seat on the edge of the bed as Blaine leaned over and passed him the sleeping infant with ease.

"Oh... _wow_. Blaine, this is-"

"Crazy? Yeah, I know."

"I was going to say _amazing_," Burt chuckled, but he nodded nonetheless, staring down at the child in his arms with such awe. Just watching him connect with his first grandchild made Blaine want to burst into tears - his hormones were still all over the place despite the fact that he was no longer pregnant, plus there was also the knowledge that _Burt didn't know_ about his grandson until moments before the birth, so this was all a huge surprise to him.

Of course, Blaine couldn't help but ignore the voice in the back of his head that said: _it was a surprise to everyone._

"He looks just like Kurt," Burt mused, snapping the teen from his thoughts. Blaine nodded in agreement, leaning a little bit closer to the two as he observed Burt cradling his grandson close. The baby yawned and opened up his tired eyes, peering sleepily at his grandpa before he made the tiniest little noise that made both men's hearts melt. "Oh, hello there, cutie. I'm your grandpa!"

"Aww. He loves you already," Blaine said softly, blushing when Burt smiled at him. The two of them continued to sit in silence, watching the little one in Burt's arms yawn once more before he glanced back up at his grandfather and stared at the unfamiliar face before him. Burt grinned wider; he just couldn't help but marvel at his grandchild's cherubic face and downy dark blonde hair.

"God, it's like being thrust back in time."

"Is it like you're holding Kurt all over again?"

"Hell yeah, it is. He's Kurt's spittin' image. Sorry to say it, kid, but I can't find anything about you in him."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking," Blaine laughed, shaking his head as he thought about the things that ran through his mind during the first few hours he was able to bond with his son. He too was dumbfounded by how much the baby's looks favored Kurt over his. The whole time he was pregnant, he imagined the baby with darker hair, darker eyes, and mostly his features, but instead his son surprised him and came out fair-skinned and looking so much more like a Hummel than an Anderson. "He's gonna grow up to be Kurt's clone. I can see it now."

"He's a cute little fella, that's for sure."

"Totally handsome. It's in his blood."

As soon as the words slipped from his mouth, a muffled sniffle made Blaine look up from his son towards his ex's dad and he was shocked to see tears in Burt's eyes, a few of them dripping out of the corners to travel down and fall on his flannel shirt.

"Burt?"

"I just... Blaine, I never thought I'd get to see my grandkids."

"Is this- is this about your heart? Is everything okay?" Deep down, worry swirled in Blaine's gut and he felt his nerves prickle on edge, a shiver traveling through his body. He had no idea what was going on, but Burt was having a _moment_ and while he knew that Kurt's dad was probably just overwhelmed by the life-changing event that occurred just a day ago, there seemed to be something more bubbling under the surface.

"Blaine," Burt started, his eyes leaving their focus on his grandbaby to fall on the bed bound boy beside him, "I have cancer."

All the air flew from Blaine's lungs and tears immediately filled his eyes. It was like he'd been punched in the gut. _Oh god no. Not Burt._ "W-What?"

"The night that I called you to see if you'd come to New York with me... I was planning on telling Kurt that I found out I have prostate cancer-"

"Oh my god."

"-and I wanted you to come along because even though I knew you and Kurt were broken up, you're still one of his best friends and you know him better than anyone. I thought you could keep him grounded."

"I didn't- I couldn't-"

"I know that now and I understand why you said no. But while I don't agree with you not telling any of us about the baby and I'm... well, a little angry that you kept this from us, I do get that you were scared."

Blaine looked down at his hands which lay linked in his lap. The tears that blurred his vision just seconds before fell freely as the news that Burt just laid on him sunk deep. "I couldn't tell Kurt about the baby when he just made it into NYADA. I couldn't crush him like that. God, I just- I didn't know... nobody told me that you- that you-"

"You know, when I told Kurt about the cancer, he wanted to come home." The older man adjusted his grip on the baby and rocked the little one when he began to fuss. "I told him that he needed to live his life and not worry about mine. I'm old-"

"You're not old."

"-and I've lived my life. I've fallen in love, married, had a beautiful son. I've lost the love of my life, found someone else that I love just as much, married again, and even though I've had some health issues throughout all of that, my life's been great." He kissed the top of the baby's head and continued, "And now I have a gorgeous grandson that I get to spoil. I'm very blessed."

"Burt-"

"You know, Blaine, you and I are a lot alike. We both thought about the same thing about when it came to telling Kurt news that we knew would affect his life. However, the difference between you and me though is that I told him my news while you kept yours hidden. I did debate over whether or not to tell Kurt about the cancer; I knew he was going to freak out because that's what Kurt does - he worries himself sick. He gets that from his mom." A misty look overtook Burt's eyes. "But I had to tell him because I couldn't let it find out from somebody else; it wouldn't have been fair to him. I mean, I get that you were scared about telling Kurt about the baby because you knew he'd come home. Hell, I'm pretty sure you're a million percent right about that, but still, I wish you would have told us, bud."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are. We all know how sorry you are and you need to quit beatin' yourself up over all this. I know Kurt's mad. He's mad as hell and I understand that, but I also understand your fear too. It's scary having a kid. Plus, Kurt was hundreds of miles away, trying to make it in the big city, and you didn't want to jeopardize that. But you know, I still remember how much you did - hell, you've _done_ for my boy, Blaine. You've helped him more than anyone I've ever known-"

"I've hurt him more than anyone else too."

"Nah," Burt said with a shake of his head. He brought the baby up to rest against his chest as he ran his large hand along the length of the infant's spine, smiling a bit when the little boy cuddled against him and sighed happily, glad to be held. "The world's hurt Kurt, just like its hurt you. You might've made some stupid decisions, Blaine, but you're not that bad of a kid. A little dumb sometimes, but good."

"Kurt's still pissed at me though... with good reason."

"He'll come around."

Blaine glanced up, his expression perking up just a bit as he looked at Burt. "You think so?"

"I know my son, Anderson. He'll come around."

::::::::::

Burt stayed for over an hour before he had to head back home. The snowstorm outside blew on fiercely, so he decided to take off before the roads got too bad. Right as he was about to leave the room though, Marisol came slipping in and the two adults ran into each other, chuckling when they pulled back. For a few moments, they talked quietly to each other, but then Mrs. Anderson dragged Burt away from the room for a second while they discussed something private in the hall.

Blaine, in the meantime, fed the baby, watching as his son stared up at him while he sucked on his bottle. The baby was battling sleep as he drank, his little lashes blinking open and closed as he watched his daddy and made tiny noises while he ate his dinner. Blaine couldn't help but coo at him; his son was just too cute and when the little one was all finished drinking, he brought the baby to his chest and burped him before they both settled down for a nap.

He was on the brink of sleep when his mom came back in the room, his eyes fluttering open upon the sound of the door closing. "Mama?"

"Hey sweetheart. I just wanted to talk with Burt about the nursery. Go back to sleep."

"Did you... did you know Burt has cancer?" Once again, tears filled Blaine's eyes and he blinked rapidly, swallowing the knot in his throat as he struggled not to cry. Guilt still lay heavy on his shoulders, especially now that he knew that Kurt not only had to deal with the news his father gave him, but also that he was dealing with the fact that he was a new father and his dad could also be suffering from cancer that might have spread. The whole Hummel family was going to learn of Burt's fate next week during his oncology appointment, so Kurt was staying in for the rest of the week, but even knowing that Burt (who reassured Blaine multiple times earlier) thought the cancer was gone, it still upset Blaine to know that he was suffering. Sniffling, he fought off the tears and let his attention fall back onto his mom.

"He just told me," Marisol whispered, coming over to take a seat at the edge of the bed. She leaned close to her son and grandson and kissed them both on the forehead, rubbing the baby's tiny arm before she sat back on the bed. "We talked about it, but everything will be okay. Burt's just focused on the baby right now - he said that he's just another reason to live, so he's not going to let the cancer take him down. He's excited to see this little man grow."

"Burt's a great guy."

"Yeah, he is. We talked for a bit out there and we decided that when you're released tomorrow, the Hummels are coming over to help with the nursery. I hope you don't mind that I invited them. They really want to help get things done for you and the baby."

"It's okay. I don't mind if they come over. Carole needs to meet the baby too."

"True." The woman grew quiet for a moment before she glanced back up at her son. "Kurt's here, by the way."

At the sound of his ex's name, Blaine's eyes widened and he looked towards the door, frowning when he saw nobody there. "Really? He's here?"

"He went to get a cup of coffee but he'll be down here soon. You two need to discuss the baby's name before we leave tomorrow. You don't want to have this poor little guy be nameless, now do you?"

"No, I-" He paused when there was a rapt knock on the door. Before he could answer, it swung open and Kurt stepped in, a duffel bag hitched over his shoulder and a cup of coffee in hand.

"Hey," was all the boy offered before he went to the other side of the room to drop off his bag. As soon as he dropped his bag off, Marisol stood up and kissed her family again, brushing some of Blaine's unruly curls out of his face before she stepped back.

"I'm going to go home and finish painting the nursery so it can air out tonight before you two come home tomorrow. Kurt's gonna stay all night and then he'll bring you home, okay?"

"But-"

"Love you, Blaine. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night." Marisol made her way to the door and then she turned around, waving at Kurt. "G'night Kurt."

"G'night Mrs. Anderson."

With that, the woman left and once again, it was just Blaine, Kurt, and the baby alone in the room. Kurt hovered near the bathroom, his arms crossed over his chest, and while he looked like he longed to be sitting beside his ex and their son, he didn't make a move to come over and sit with them. So Blaine decided to take matters into his own hands.

"You wanna hold him?" He asked, scooting up into a more suitable sitting position that gave Kurt some room to sit on the bed with him. For a moment, Kurt seemed to be lost in his thoughts, but finally he nodded and came over, climbing up on the bed to sit indian style before he took the baby from Blaine's arms.

"Has he eaten yet?"

"Yeah, he finished a bottle right before you got here actually. He's been burped too. He's so tired though. He had a long day."

"I can tell," Kurt said softly, rocking the wee one in his arms. Just watching Kurt with the baby made that awful pang of heartbreak throb in Blaine's chest, so he darted his eyes elsewhere and let his gaze fall onto the list of names that sat on the stand next to the bed.

"I, umm... found your list."

Shocked, Kurt's eyebrows shot up and he looked over to where Blaine was staring. There was his list, sitting unfolded on the side table. Next to it was another list, this time written in red ink and in Blaine's writing; it was just as messy as the one he made, but even though it was a jumble of scribbles, part of Kurt felt his heart race at the thought that Blaine took his name ideas into consideration. "Did you like any of them?"

"Yeah. I remembered a bunch of them from the times you and I talked about kids... umm, I added some names I really liked to my own list if you want to look at them." Reaching out, he smoothed down a stray piece of hair that was sticking up on the baby's head before he spoke again, "We should probably think of a name soon though since we're getting discharged tomorrow. I _really_ need to get his birth certificate form filled out. I'd hate for him to be nameless any longer. He'll end up being Baby Boy Anderson forever."

"Hummel-Anderson," Kurt mumbled, but he passed the baby back to Blaine nonetheless, waiting for his ex to put the infant back in his crib. Once they were sure their son was fast asleep, the two of them began studying the names on each list, swapping each others' papers to see what the other had written. For the next few hours, they compared and contrasted the name choices, pushing for ones they liked and arguing against the ones they loathed until they finally came down to a decision.

"So what do you think about this one? Does it sound okay to you?"

"Yeah, I like it," Kurt whispered, looking down at the name that he and Blaine both decided would be a good one for their little boy. It took them well over an hour to sort out the first and middle names into columns, but once they had that down, they were ready.

Then by the time the end of the night came, they finally made a decision on what to name their son. They decided on _Jace Alexander Hummel-Anderson_.

::::::::::

When Blaine and Jace came home from the hospital, they were greeted by the Hudson-Hummel family, Mrs. Anderson, and a few of Blaine's close friends. Blaine's father and brother were on their way in so they hadn't yet arrived, but the house was still full to the brim with people. Sam, Tina, and the rest of the New Directions were also there to meet the newest addition to the group and while a lot of them were shocked to know that the reasoning behind Blaine's absence in a lot of school activities was due to the fact that he was pregnant, they were all just glad that everything came out okay.

"I can't believe you were pregnant! I mean, dude, you hid your belly for _months_ and none of us even knew!" Sam exclaimed, shoving Blaine's shoulder as he took a seat next to the recovering boy on the couch. The room was bustling with noise since the girls were busy cooing over the baby (who was all bundled up and being held by Carole) and while everybody was talking amongst themselves, Blaine kept to himself, quietly munching on some of the food brought over by his friends. Sam kept babbling on beside him, but Blaine's eyes were mostly on Kurt, his gaze locked on his ex as the older teen hid in the corner of the living room, his fingers flying across the screen of his phone as he texted some mystery person.

"Here, Blainey Days, I brought you a drink." Tina said, startling Blaine enough that he jumped at the sound of her voice. She waved the can of ginger ale in front of him and he gladly took it, eyes still locked on Kurt and when his two best friends noticed his distraction, they let their eyes follow to where his sight was focused on.

"Who do you think he's talking to? He's been on his phone since you two got home," Sam asked, looking between Kurt and Blaine respectively. Blaine shrugged and went to open his soda, dropping his attention from his ex so that his friends would just ignore it. Yeah, he had a baby with Kurt and everything, but he really didn't want to get into the drama of all of that right now, especially with a house full of people who _just_ found out about his pregnancy. Plus, he wasn't sure who Kurt was busy texting, but if he had to make a guess, he'd swear it was someone he really didn't care to know about.

However, Tina (in all her big-mouth, gossip queen glory) decided to answer Sam's question, completely ignoring the fact that her answer would most likely make Blaine feel even more disgusted with himself than ever. "Well, I overheard him on the phone with Rachel earlier and he was explaining the whole situation to her. I guess he was supposed to text his boyfriend or something about it, but he... didn't? Who knows? I mean, if I was dating someone and they just found out they were a dad, I'd like to know too because I'm gonna end up being a part of the kid's life, you know? So maybe he's trying to break the news to Adam or something."

_Adam_. The guy's name was Adam. All this time and Blaine didn't know his name, didn't _want_ to know his name, but now he knew. _Adam_. _Adam what?_ Cute mystery, college guy _Adam_, the man who Kurt had been seeing for the last few months... the one he brought to the wedding.

God, just the thought of some random guy Blaine didn't know being a part of his child's life made him want to throw up. Scowling, he set his mostly full plate of food on the coffee table and stood up, cringing a bit when the movement aggravated his stitches. Tina reached out to grab his hand, now realizing that she probably should've kept her lips zipped, but he shrugged her off with an excuse. "I need to feed Jace," was all he could muster before he disappeared out of the room. He knew his voice probably sounded wobbly (because it was) and he probably looked a little crazy fleeing from the room like that, but still, he felt _terrible_. However, as he left and before he was completely out of earshot, he overheard Sam hissing at Tina for the things she said and while it did make him feel a little better, it still didn't help the fact that Kurt was out there talking to his new boyfriend.

The new boyfriend that might just end up playing daddy to their son. _Ugh_.

::::::::::

"Jace misses his dada!" Marisol cooed, sliding up to Blaine's side, her elbow bumping his forearm as she showed off the bundle in her arms. The little get-together at the Anderson household was almost over; most of Blaine's friends had gone home and now it was just his mom and Kurt's family, the now blended relatives sitting around the living room chatting with each other about their children as babies and what Jace was going to be like when he grew up. Blaine checked out of the conversation a long time ago, instead deciding to nap on the couch while everybody else talked and enjoyed themselves. Honestly, even though it felt petty, all he wanted to do was be with his son _alone_. Sure, he was happy that his family (blended and the like)was there to spend time with the newest member of their clan, but still, he was exhausted and sore from the birth and all he wanted to do was sleep. Also, it didn't help that Kurt was there and hadn't spoken a word to him since they walked in the door with Jace.

Kurt only spent the night with him at the hospital, brought him back home, and that was that. The night before wasn't very pleasant either. Kurt spent most of his time with Jace while they argued about names, but once they settled on the perfect name for their child, that was it for the _talking_ aspect between the two of them. For the rest of the night, Kurt took care of the baby while Blaine slept and then once the doctor cleared them to go home, Kurt drove them to the Andersons' and went off on his own. Occasionally he took Jace from whoever had him, but he never came over to see Blaine or anything.

And now he was busy texting his new boyfriend about the baby and all Blaine wanted to do was walk up to him, smash his phone, and scream at him.

Because, truthfully, it hurt. It was upsetting because while Blaine knew he did some pretty stupid things throughout the last year, all he could think about while Kurt was texting that _Adam_ guy was how many times he ignored Blaine while they were dating. Why was it that Kurt could make time to text _Adam_ about stuff? Why was it that this new guy was so fucking important and Kurt needed to text him for hours, but when he was dating Blaine - his boyfriend of over a year - he couldn't even answer one damn text or call or _anything_?

It just seemed so odd to him. It was strange to see Kurt so attached to his phone, so obsessed with telling things to some guy he'd only dated for a few months when he could easily tell him once he got back to New York. Instead of spending time with his family and his child, he was hooked to his phone and the only thing it did was piss Blaine off tremendously.

Rolling his eyes, Blaine huffed, pushed the boiling anger that began to overwhelm him away. He went to take Jace from his mom, smiling when his son was safely in his arms. "Hey baby boy, you okay? Did you have a busy day? Did you meet lots of people?"

"He's quite popular with your friends, Blaine. You have a lot of potential babysitters."

"Yeah well, I don't go anywhere so I won't need one," Blaine joked lamely, ignoring the several pairs of eyes on him. Everyone else in the room quit talking when Blaine began babbling at Jace and now they were all staring at him, including Kurt, who _finally_ set his phone aside to join the conversation around him.

"You should try to get out every once in a while. Being cooped up with a baby can really take its toll on you," Carole added and Blaine nodded in agreement, even though he knew that he probably wouldn't heed her advice anyway. At that moment in time, all he could think about was being with Jace, about being the best dad he could be, and he couldn't do that if he was running around with his friends. He wasn't going to neglect his child, no way, not when Jace was still so little. He wasn't going to leave his baby with a sitter while he went out with his friends either. He couldn't. He just couldn't.

His face twitched as he plastered a fake smile on and he stood up from the couch, gasping a bit when the action brought discomfort to his healing body. His mom placed a hand on his back and shot him a concerned look, but he shrugged her off, turning to bid the group of people around him goodnight. He couldn't be down there anymore, not with his mind racing over Kurt and this new boyfriend of his; god, if he stayed any longer, he'd crack, so he excused himself as fast as he could, ignoring the looks everyone was giving him. _They knew. They all knew. _He _was_ wearing his heart on his sleeve after all. "I'm completely zonked, guys. I'm just gonna take Jace and go to bed, okay? It was nice seeing everybody. Thanks for coming. G'night."

As the others bid him their goodbyes, he crept upstairs, his breath hissing through his teeth as the dilemma of taking the incline made everything hurt worse. He was partially up the steps when a pair of footsteps fell behind him and then there was a steady hand on the small of his back helping him climb up each step.

"Careful," the person behind him warned and Blaine rolled his eyes, the annoyance from earlier clouding over him.

"I don't need your help."

"Really? Are we really going to do this now? I just wanted to make sure the two of you made it upstairs safely, okay? You're going to hurt yourself if you keep speeding around like that. Your mom told me you needed stitches because you tore and-"

"Yeah well, I can handle this just fine, thank you very much. They're just stairs. I don't need you hovering over me."

Kurt scoffed, "God, Blaine, why are you being so crabby right now? I'm trying to help you."

"And I told you I don't need your help! Why don't you go back to texting your boyfriend and just let me go to my room?"

For a moment, the hand on the small of Blaine's back disappeared; Kurt had frozen in shock on the steps, stunned by what just came out of Blaine's mouth. However, it only took him seconds before he came right back into Blaine's personal bubble, his voice low and dangerous. "So that's what this is all about. What a surprise."

"Kurt, please." Blaine whined, his voice laced with exhaustion. "I really don't want to fight with you, okay? I just want to go upstairs, put Jace in his crib, and go to sleep. Just go back downstairs. Please."

"No. I want to know what your deal is. I try to come help you put the baby in his crib and you're gonna flip out on me for texting Adam. Like it's any of your business."

"It's my business when this guy's going to be around my son!"

As soon as they reached the top of the staircase, Blaine stormed off, arms tightly wrapped around his son as he partially limped to his bedroom. His lower half was burning from the speed at which he took the stairs and tears stung his eyes from both the pain tearing up his body as well as the throb of his aching heart. Behind him, Kurt kept up the pace and once they were in Blaine's room, Kurt shut the door behind them and stopped in front of the bed, watching quietly as Blaine gently set Jace in his crib.

"My relationships aren't your business, Blaine. You and I _aren't_ together. You _cheated_ on me, you know."

"Yeah. Thanks for reminding me because I _completely_ forgot what I did."

"Don't you dare turn this around on me. I'm not the bad guy here."

"Well, neither am I!" Blaine yelled, instantly hushing when he got scared over the fact that he'd wake up Jace or alert someone downstairs that he and Kurt were bickering again. "You keep... you keep on treating me like a pariah, Kurt, and my god, I told you I was sorry and yet you still keep holding this over my head! I'm not asking you to forgive me, but I _am_ asking you to just _drop_ it right now. I'm so fucking tired and instead of being able to rest, I've got you on my back busting my ass because of a stupid mistake I made! A stupid mistake that I will _never_ ever forget and will _always_ regret!"

Kurt bit his lip, looking away from Blaine for a moment as a rush of emotions flooded over him. Blaine was standing across from him, arms crossed over his chest as he heaved in shaking breaths, and he looked so small dressed in his too-large clothes. The hoodie, t-shirt, sweatpants combo he was wearing hung huge on his small frame and he looked like he was swimming in the extra fabric, especially now that he was agitated and occasionally flailing his arms around as he argued his point. Other than the ill-fitting clothes, he looked so _drained_, fatigue painted all over his features. There were dark circles under his eyes, his hair (which was usually well-styled and gelled down) was longer than Kurt had ever seen it and it was unruly with curls that fluffed and stuck out in patches. Blaine looked completely worn-out, _exhausted_, and for the first time since he landed in Ohio, Kurt could see how much energy this whole ordeal had taken out of his ex.

"Blaine, I-"

"Can you just go? I'm not... I'm not banning you from seeing Jace. I just- I need some time to myself. Please? Just leave me alone."

_Oh god, and now he was crying too_. Kurt stepped forward, his hand twitching at his side as he fought with himself over whether or not to leave like Blaine wanted or to actually go and wrap his ex up in his arms. Before he could act, Blaine turned away from him and dropped his head into his hands, his thick, heavy sobs filling the room. Darting his gaze to the side, Kurt watched as Jace began to squirm, so he went over and picked up the baby, cradling him against his chest as Blaine continued to cry it out. Jace's cries mixed in with his daddy's once the newborn was wide awake and it was obvious that the little guy was startled from the new sounds around him. His whimpers broke Kurt's heart. "Don't cry, please don't cry," Kurt pleaded quietly, unsure of which sobbing person he was trying to soothe, but when Blaine muttered a quiet request for him to _just go_ in between his sobs, Kurt did as he was told and stepped out of the room, pacing the hall back and forth as he rocked Jace in his arms and waited for the infant to fall back asleep.

It took several minutes (and a _lot_ of rocking and soft singing) for Jace to calm down again, but soon he was fast asleep in Kurt's arms and he needed to go back in his crib. Quietly, Kurt crept back to Blaine's room with the sleeping babe, stepping into the room as silently as he could just in case Blaine was still freaking out.

However, much to Kurt's surprise, Blaine was tucked up in bed already, curled in a ball. His arms were wrapped around his waist and he was sleeping, the trails from his tears still fresh on his cheeks. Occasionally, he'd inhale, his breaths stuttered from the crying he did earlier, and Kurt felt his stomach swirl sourly at the thought that _he_ was the one who made Blaine so upset.

He really hated upsetting Blaine, no matter what their relationship was... and tonight was no different. The whole thing with Adam was something he hadn't planned on dealing with until he got back to New York, _but_ Rachel kept on calling, claiming that Adam had stopped by and he was worried, so Kurt had to do damage control. He knew Adam would be freaked out by the idea that his boyfriend of a couple months was a new father, but if they were going to try to make things work, he had to know.

Of course, Kurt ignored the strange twinge in his gut when he thought about how wrong it felt to be dating Adam still, especially now that he was a new father. Hell, even before Kurt knew about the baby, he was unsure about keeping it going with Adam. He brought the other guy to the Valentine's Day wedding with him just so he'd have a reason to ignore Blaine, but it was just so awkward having him there especially since Blaine didn't show up at all. The members (new and old) of the New Directions really didn't get along with Adam whatsoever, so Adam mostly stayed glued to Kurt's side the whole evening... and all this happened while Kurt sat around wondering where Blaine was at.

Hell, the entire time he was at the wedding, he blatantly ignored how much he missed Blaine too. Because who spends all their time looking for their ex when they're trying to get over them _and_ they've brought their new boyfriend along for the ride? No one, especially not Kurt. _Totally Kurt._

Now Kurt was in Ohio with Blaine and _their son_ and Adam was freaking out over where he went. All Kurt could really do was try to defuse the situation by telling Adam that he'd explain it better when he got home, but from there, it blew up because Rachel _accidentally_ spilled the beans about the baby to Adam and then the next thing Kurt knew, he was glued to his phone trying to explain the semantics of the situation to everybody.

Now he wasn't even sure if he'd have a boyfriend by the time he got back to New York? Or if he even wanted to have a boyfriend by the time he got back...

Sighing, Kurt kissed the top of his son's head, smiling against the fine hair that grew there before he gently lowered the baby into the crib and made sure he was safely situated on his back. For a few moments, he watched his son sleep and before he knew it, his gaze fell over to where Blaine was sleeping. His ex was still tucked up in a ball, but he looked a bit cold, so Kurt crossed the room and pulled one of Blaine's throw blankets off of the corner chair, carefully unfolding it before he laid it across his ex's form. He gnawed on his lip as he sat down on the edge of the bed and trailed his fingers against Blaine's brow, allowing himself a moment to just _look_ at his first love... the father of his son.

"Oh _Blaine_," he whispered, staring down at Blaine's tear streaked cheeks, tenderly cupping his hand against Blaine's jaw. He stared at his ex's peaceful sleeping face and wondered what all Blaine was thinking about as he slept. Was he dreaming about the baby? About _him_? Despite all that happened, was he happy? Or was he putting on a front?

Just looking at Blaine's face made all the scattered puzzle pieces in Kurt's mind go flying back together again. It was in that moment that Kurt realized that he really didn't know this new Blaine at all. This Blaine (_the father, the ex, the scared teenager_) wasn't someone that Kurt knew. He knew (and thought he understood) the old Blaine, but this one terrified him a little... because he wasn't sure how to relate to this one. This Blaine was damaged, this Blaine was broken, and this Blaine was changing, growing, turning into someone completely different from the Blaine that had been Kurt's boyfriend several months ago.

Kurt sniffled, frowning when he realized that sometime in between him sitting down on the bed and now he'd began to cry. Sucking in a deep breath, he used his free hand to wipe away the wetness from his face, his other hand now brushing against Blaine's sleep-mussed hair. He couldn't help but think about their past and how much everything was fucked up. They had been so good then, good for each other, good together. And now, they were completely different people and it felt like they were on completely different plains. "What happened to us?" He whispered, stroking his thumb along Blaine's cheekbone, his eyes alight with more tears. "God, _Blaine_. What happened?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm a terrible, terrible liar. I planned on ending this story with this chapter and instead, my brain went tap dancing into plot town and it looks like there might be two or three more chapters left of this if my ideas go where I want them to go. So, I guess you guys can look forward to a little more of this. Sorry about that! Ha! Umm, anyway, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! ****Please let me know what you thought of this chapter or what you think will happen next? You know, now that Adam knows and everything! Dun dun dun! Oh, and **I hope you all have a Happy New Year!


	4. Chapter 4

My Baby's Got a Secret

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. This fic will dive into MPREG, so I'll be using my go-to MPREG explanation like I did in _When We're Older_ aka the Reddin gene. The gene is based on the Reddin character from the 1994 movie _Junior_. You should really watch it if you like mpreg. It's a good movie, I promise (I also don't have any rights to it either!) The idea behind this fic belongs to the lovely _likesboyswholikeboys_. The plot is all hers and she graciously allowed me to write my take on her awesome plot, so all my thanks go to her!**

* * *

"My dad's appointment is on Thursday."

"Are you nervous?" Blaine dropped the soiled diaper into the bin next to the changing table, his nose scrunched up from the smell. His son was only a few days old, so he was still a newbie when it came to parenting, but one thing he was sure he'd never get used to was the problematic dirty diaper. His child was so tiny, yet so smelly, and Blaine couldn't help but gag whenever he changed the little guy. "Gee whiz, Jace, you're stinky!" He cooed at the newborn, carefully wiping his son's bottom as Kurt handed over a clean diaper.

"Am _I _nervous? I dunno. I guess." Kurt answered, smiling down at the baby when Jace began to cry. He waited until Blaine finished dressing him before he scooped the infant up in his arms and began pacing the room, humming softly as his son began to quiet down. Within moments, Jace was quiet, falling asleep to the beat of Kurt's heart, and Kurt glanced over at Blaine, not surprised to find his ex watching him. "What do you think will happen?"

"With your dad? Umm, I think everything's going to be fine honestly. Burt's a strong guy. He's a fighter. He fought his heart issues and he came out fine. I'm sure he'll be okay this time."

Blaine's words did little to soothe Kurt's frayed nerves, but the older boy nodded anyway and kept pacing, rubbing his hand up and down Jace's back. The baby whimpered, nuzzling his tiny head against Kurt's chest, and Kurt tucked his chin down, leaning his face against the soft dark blonde hair that capped Jace's head. "Dad said he wanted to see Jace grow up."

"And that's a pretty good reason to fight and stay healthy. Your dad will be fine."

"I hope you're right."

Blaine waited until Kurt was several feet away from him before he whispered quietly, "I hope so too."

::::::::::

The rest of the week flew by in a flurry of visits and by the time Thursday came, Blaine was exhausted. Kurt stopped by several times throughout the week, visiting with Jace and spending some time with the Andersons, but despite his constant presence at Blaine's side, neither boy really talked to each other about anything other than the baby. No discussions about what happened after Blaine came home _or_ about their break-up and why Blaine kept things secret came up whatsoever. Kurt came over, spent time with Jace, and that was that. Blaine was just _there_ and while it ached something fierce in his heart, he knew that Kurt had a lot on his mind with everything going on.

Plus, he was still communicating with Adam as well.

Several times during Kurt's visits, he'd pause and begin typing on his phone, his face contorted into something bitter until he finished messaging whoever it was. Afterwards, he'd go back to singing to Jace or talking to Marisol, but minutes later, he'd be right back on his phone again. The whole thing annoyed the hell out of Blaine, but he didn't say a word, not about to get into it again over his ex's new boyfriend. If Kurt was moving on, good for him. Blaine wasn't going to hold him back... no matter how much it hurt to watch him go.

"Blaine?"

The teen looked up, blinking sleepily at his mother as the woman took a seat at the table across from him, her arms full with Jace. The baby was happily sucking away at a bottle, blinking up at his grandmother as she switched between cooing at him and questioning why her son was half-asleep at the dining room table.

"Honey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Blaine yawned, leaning his cheek against the palm of his hand. His elbow rested on the table, his arm doing its best to hold his head up; occasionally, Blaine would lull forward, much too sleepy to try and eat his cereal. Shaking his head, he lifted his gaze and stared over at his mother and his son, smiling a little when Jace grunted. "He's hungry."

"He's a good eater. Reminds me of Cooper."

"Oh my god. Don't say that. He acted like Cooper in the womb. The last thing I need to hear is how he acts like Coop outside of it."

Marisol laughed brightly, shaking her head in amusement. "How'd he act like your brother when you were pregnant? Enlighten me. It's early and I need a pick-me-up."

"Well, for one thing, he kept jabbing me with his fist. I swear to god, he was doing that annoying pointing thing Coop does. You know, when he _acts_. It was all the time too. I'd be in the shower - _boom_, jab in the side. Making breakfast - _bam_, I'mma poke out your belly button. It was dramatic."

His mom chuckled once more, "Are you sure _you_ aren't the one being dramatic?"

"Well, if I am, then that's one thing he got from me considering he didn't inherit anything else." Rolling his eyes, Blaine stood up from the table, breath hissing through his teeth as a sharp pain ran up his spine. He would be incredibly glad once he healed up fully too. "What time do you have to work?"

"I've gotta be there in an hour. I thought I'd go ahead and feed my little munchkin first before I got ready. Your dad left before you got up, so it'll be just you and Jace today until one of us gets home."

Blaine nodded to show his mom he heard her before he stepped into the kitchen and dumped the bowl of barely eaten, mushy cereal into the garbage disposal. He ran it for a second before he rinsed his dishes and stuck them in the dishwasher, leaning against the counter once he had a moment to catch his breath. It was a little over a week since he gave birth and he was _still_ exhausted from it all. Two days after he came home, his dad flew in from Canada (where he had been on a business trip) and came back to a brand new baby in their household. The man was shocked to say the least, but he was quickly sucked in by Jace's adorable little face and before Blaine knew it, his dad was making baby talk and silly faces at his grandchild - something Blaine _never_ thought he'd see.

Soon, Cooper would join the fray after he finished filming whatever commercial he was doing at that moment. The eldest Anderson brother had seen plenty pictures of Jace and he was terribly excited to meet his nephew, so he was planning on taking a few weeks vacation to Ohio to see the fam. Blaine, even though he'd never admit it, was glad his big brother was coming in because he wanted to see his bro. It had been a year since the two of them saw each other face to face and now Blaine was a dad and so many things had changed, so some quality brother-bonding time was _way_ overdue.

"Blaine?" His mother's voice snapped him from his thoughts and the boy looked up, blinking stupidly at the older woman when she held out his son. "I should really get a shower before time flies by. Do you mind burping him?"

"Do I mind burping him? Are you forgetting whose son he is?" Blaine teased, smirking at his mom when she glared at him but passed Jace over anyway. Quickly, she kissed both boys on the forehead and then ran out of the room, her footsteps pounding on the staircase as she made her way to the master bathroom. Once she was gone, Blaine propped Jace up on his shoulder and began patting the little one's back, rhythmically tapping his hand below the baby's shoulder blades before Jace let out a pretty impressive belch. "Nice one," Blaine teased, kissing his son's light hair. "Are you sleepy, Jay-Jay? Wanna take a nap? Daddy's about ready to pass out and he thinks we should take a nap!"

Blaine carried the baby into the living room and sat down on the couch, adjusting Jace so that he could rest on his daddy's chest while Blaine laid back against the fluffy arm of the sofa. Once they were situated, Blaine waited until Jace dozed off before he too fell asleep, slipping away for a few hours until the sound of the doorbell ringing jolted him from his slumber.

The doorbell wasn't the only thing making noise - his phone was ringing too.

_Kurt_.

"I'm coming!" Blaine hollered, standing up as well as he could with a baby in his arms. He and Jace went to the front door, unlocking and opening it to find Kurt, Burt, and Carole standing on his doorstep. "Oh, hey."

"Can we come in?" Burt asked, a blinding smile on his face. Just the expression made Blaine's heart skip a beat (_something good must've happened_, he thought) and he let them in, stepping back while the Hummel family entered the foyer. Immediately, he offered Jace over to Burt and as soon as his son was nestled in his Grandpa Hummel's arms, Blaine was wrapped up in a hug of his own.

_Kurt _was hugging him.

A surprised gasp slipped from his lips, zapping Kurt from whatever mindset he'd been in when he went to hug Blaine, and as fast as it happened, the hug ended and Kurt stepped back. "Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," Blaine whispered, his cheeks flushing with color. Carole was watching the two boys curiously, but then she turned her attention back on her husband and grandchild. "So," Blaine questioned, smoothing down his sleep wrinkled t-shirt. "What's going on?"

"Don't play coy, Anderson. You know why we're here," Burt joked, smirking at his son's ex. Jace was tucked in his strong arms, staring up at his grandparents with a dumbfounded look (one that reminded everyone of the confused looks Kurt tended to give) and when Burt saw his grandson staring at him like that, he barked out a laugh. "Life is good, Blaine. Life's wonderful."

"Did everything come back okay? Are you in remission?"

"No more cancer. I'm gonna be fine."

Cheering, Blaine clapped his hands together. A heavy weight lifted from his shoulders and he looked over at Kurt, smiling genuinely when he and his ex locked eyes. They stared at each other for several moments, light, bright blue gazing into sleepy, warm honey. A strange look passed through Kurt's eyes and Blaine felt like saying something about it, but a noise jerked him from his thoughts.

And just like that, the moment was ruined.

"Oh, that's Adam," Kurt mumbled, digging his phone out of his bag. "He probably wants to know how your appointment went. I'm gonna take this outside." Without waiting for anyone's response, Kurt flung open the front door and disappeared into the cold, wintry daylight. A gust of cool air blew past the family and Burt spun around, shielding Jace from whatever arctic breeze flew past them. Once Kurt was outside and the door was securely shut, Burt turned back to Blaine, a sympathetic look on his face.

"Blaine-"

"Were you guys planning on staying a while? I could make some tea." He knew he was deflecting, but he couldn't stand the looks on Burt and Carole's faces. He knew they were watching him like that because of the whole Adam thing and while he _was_ hurt that Kurt stepped out on them to talk to his new boyfriend, he knew he didn't have a say in anything Kurt did anymore. The only thing he'd go after Kurt for when it came to this Adam guy would be if, in the future (if Kurt and Adam were still together), Adam was a shitty guy or something. Blaine would never allow Jace to be around someone he didn't trust, but so far, he didn't know this new guy in Kurt's life, so he couldn't judge.

Even though he wanted to so badly.

Still caught up in thinking about that _Adam_ fellow, Blaine completely missed Carole saying something to him, but when her hand fell onto his forearm, he looked up and found himself staring into concerned eyes.

"Yeah? Sorry. I zoned out a bit."

"I said we were going to go out for lunch... to celebrate the good news, that is. We were hoping to be able to take Jace with us and you're more than welcome to come too, if you'd like. You're family, Blaine, and we'd like you to be there."

A knot welled up in Blaine's throat. He looked back down at Carole's hand and opened his mouth, poised to answer when a sharp laugh came from outside.

Kurt was laughing... laughing at something that _Adam_ guy said. It had been months since Blaine heard him laugh like that. Sure, he giggled over things Jace did, but laughing like that... nope, he hadn't heard it in forever. But... there it was, brought on by some new guy who obviously made Kurt happier than he'd been in months. A sour feeling swirled in Blaine's stomach and he smiled, his expression full of remorse. "I... really haven't been feeling too hot lately. My body kinda aches and everything, so I think I'll sit this one out. But, you can take Jace out if you want. I can get him all bundled up and you guys can go spend the day with him while I catch up on my sleep."

"Oh, we couldn't just take him without you, Blaine." Carole admonished, trying her hardest to persuade the young teen beside her to go. However, it was to no avail. Ignoring her pleas, Blaine turned and went into the living room, waiting for the Hummels to follow him in.

"Jace's carseat and everything's in here. I can get him dressed and you all can go out and celebrate."

"Blaine, we'd like it if you came with us." Burt stated, stepping up beside the boy. Blaine shook his head negatively, pulling out a diaper bag full of folded clothes to distract himself.

"You can pick out an outfit, if you want. I'll go get his carseat ready." Busying himself with the seat, Blaine robotically fixed up everything Jace would need for a day out with his grandparents. Outside, Kurt was laughing about something else, and each crackle of his voice made Blaine's heart shatter just a little more. It only took him a few minutes to gather up everything Jace needed, but when Kurt came in from the snowy outdoors, Burt was tucking a bundled up Jace into his carseat and Carole had a full diaper bag propped up on her shoulder.

"You guys are ready? _Already_?" Kurt asked, sliding his phone back into his messenger bag. He stepped further into the room, pausing for a second to talk to Jace, before he glanced up at Blaine. "Are you coming with us?"

"Nah. You guys should spend some quality family time with him."

A round of protests from Burt and Carole (_you're family too_) came, but Blaine shrugged them off, biding the family goodbye, ignoring the pang in his chest when they finally relented and walked out the door with Jace, heading to Carole's minivan without incident. Watching them leave made every fiber of Blaine's being hurt and he stepped back from the window once they were all inside the vehicle, one fist pressed against the seam of his lips as he fought the urge to break down and cry over how bad he felt that he disappointed two people he really cared for... and over how broken-hearted he was to know that Kurt met someone that made him laugh like _that _again.

::::::::::

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

Kurt brushed his thumb over the silky smooth skin of Jace's tiny hand, marvelling over how strong his little boy was as the baby squeezed his wee fingers around his father's long index finger. Jace was half-asleep, lulled to slumber by the wave of the road; they were a few minutes away from Blaine's house, on their way to a diner for lunch, but all Kurt could think about was how Blaine shoved them out of the house. It was so strange. It was like he was dying for them to leave, to get out as soon as possible, and it sort of made him sad that Blaine didn't want to tag along.

"Did Blaine say why he didn't want to come?"

"Not really. He said he was tired mostly. That's all."

Neither Carole nor Burt mentioned how Blaine's face fell when he heard Kurt's phone ringing, nor did they bring up how rushed Blaine became when he heard his ex outside laughing. For the rest of the car trip, they talked about the news they got from the doctor earlier, not once mentioning Blaine, and while they sat in the front seat chatting, Kurt split his focus between his son and the mass amount of texts that were swarming in from Rachel about something she told him earlier.

**From Rachel:** I can't believe you laughed at me! It wasn't funny!

**From Rachel:** Also, CALL YOUR BOYFRIEND BACK! I appreciate you ending your conversation with Adam to take my call, but don't forget to call him back! Okay? Good. Love you! Give kisses to Jace from his Auntie Rachel. And tell Blaine I said hello!

::::::::::

At the beginning of the month of April, Blaine was sure he'd finally gotten the hang of double tasking (aka doing things like changing diapers while studying for an important test.) Jace was edging closer to being a month old and while Blaine couldn't believe time flew by that fast, he knew that the exhaustion that clouded over him daily proved that he'd spent weeks learning how to be a single dad. Sure, he had help from his parents, Cooper, and even Kurt's parents, but most of the time, he was functioning on his own.

That also meant that school got pushed to the back burner... unfortunately.

Graduation was to be during the first week of June and while Blaine was fine academically, he knew he'd have to go back to McKinley sooner or later to catch up on the things he'd missed. Thankfully, he was able to go on homebound for the last few weeks; a county-appointed tutor came in for a few hours everyday to help him stay on track with his studies, but while he was glad that the woman was helping him stay on target for graduation, he couldn't help but feel like it was all a waste of time.

Having Jace opened his eyes up to tons of things. Being a teen dad made him realize that college really wouldn't be happening for him - not right now. Unlike Kurt, who was back in New York and working his ass off at NYADA, Blaine wouldn't have the luxury of going to school after he graduated from McKinley. Jace needed him; he was still so young and wouldn't be very old when the fall semester started, so whenever Blaine got any letters from any of the colleges he applied to, he shoved them to the side, not about to look at the future he couldn't have.

_Quit throwing yourself a pity party_, his mind scolded and he rolled his eyes, carefully buttoning up Jace's cardigan as he waited for Kurt to log onto Skype. It was an every-other-day thing they did now and then. Before Kurt left for New York a few weeks back, he went a little stir crazy and bought Jace a ton of clothes, asking Blaine to dress their son up for their Skype _dates_ so that he could see how cute Jace was in them and see how much their son had grown. At first, Blaine wanted to fight about the whole Skype thing - because it worked out _so well_ for them back in the day. But, so far, Kurt had kept his promises and made sure that he logged onto Skype at their designated times... and every time, he looked so excited to see Jace all dressed up in one of the outfits he'd bought him.

The outfit Jace would be wearing tonight was a cute litte cardigan that was navy blue; it was buttoned-up over a white shirt and he had on a pair of bright fire-engine red pants. Overall, the outfit was very Blaine-esque and it made Blaine wonder why in the world Kurt bought it.

He loved it nonetheless.

In the process of slipping Jace's tiny socks on his feet, Blaine's laptop signaled an incoming Skype call from Kurt (and _god_, he was a lot earlier than Blaine expected him to be!) Swinging around, Blaine accepted the call before he turned back to finish dressing Jace, too busy to call a greeting over his shoulder.

Kurt spoke first, "Blaine? What are you doing?"

"Dressing your son. He's having fun making sure daddy can't get his socks on!" Jace kicked his foot out and then yanked it back, kicking again as Blaine went to slide the sock on his foot. "C'mon Jay-Jay, let me put your sock on!"

"Oh my god, this is more amusing than I thought it'd be!" _Wait, what_?

Blaine glanced up at the new voice, craning his neck around to find Santana peering into the camera lens, her grin wide and bright as she caught his gaze.

"Surprised to see me?"

"Long time, no see, Santana."

"Thought I'd catch a look at the spawn before I headed off to work." She jerked her head to the side, as if the action would make it easier to see Jace where he was blocked by Blaine's body. "Umm, can you move? I'd like to see the kid."

"Yeah, yeah. Give me a second." Snatching Jace's foot with a cheer of happiness, Blaine slid the sock on the offending limb and picked his son up, crossing the bedroom to sit at the computer with Jace nestled in his arms. The baby closed his eyes instantly, much too tired to bother entertaining anyone and Kurt laughed, muttering something to Santana about how his child didn't like her either.

"Whatever," the dark-haired girl mumbled. "He'll learn to love me eventually. Everybody loves me. How can they not?"

Kurt went to argue with her and the two began bickering, leaving Blaine to watch them curiously. He could see that Santana was on her way to work at the Starlight Diner; she was in her red uniform. Kurt, on the other hand, looked much too dressed up to be having a Skype meeting with Blaine and their son. Most of the time, he'd wear his exercise clothes or things he'd worn to dance class earlier that night. This night, however, he was dressed in an outfit that Blaine could only describe as _sinful_.

And the sight of it made him incredibly nervous.

Because why would Kurt be dressed like that for a Skype conversation?

"I can see the wheels turning in your head, Anderson. Lady Hummel here has a date tonight. Isn't that right, Eve?"

Blaine frowned. _Eve?_

Sensing his discomfort, Santana continued, "Adam and his _apples_ will be here soon. In fact, shouldn't you be getting ready? Let me have some time with the kid... and Jace, I guess." She was teasing them, Blaine knew she was, but he couldn't help but glance over at Kurt. A guilty look fell over his ex and Blaine's heart broke.

"You have a date?"

"I- yeah, it's nothing special."

"Nothing special." A squeal of laughter slipped from Santana's lips and she rolled her eyes, smacking Kurt in the shoulder. "Anderson, would you consider dinner and a Broadway show to be _nothing special_? It wouldn't surprise me if Doctor Who expects a little somethin'-somethin' after tonight's date." The girl continued to ramble on, knowing damn well that she was making the whole situation uncomfortable for both guys, but that didn't stop her. She _was_ Santana Lopez after all. "You could at least get a little bit more kinky. You two are about as vanilla as you and Bowties McGee were back in the day."

_Oh god, Kurt's had sex with him._ Bile rose in Blaine's throat and he looked away, directing his attention to the wall as an onslaught of bitter tears filled his eyes. He didn't know why he was getting upset. Kurt had to have been having sex with Adam; they'd been dating for months now and that's what couples in love did, right? _Oh my god_. Blaine's mind raced... _what if Kurt was in love with Adam?_ He shook his head and looked back at the screen, a little bit pleased to see that Kurt was just as put out as he was over Santana's words, but still... she wouldn't have said it if it weren't true... and it hurt like a bitch.

"Santana, shut up. Now." Kurt warned. His growling tone just made their friend grin wider and she turned back to the camera, waving at Blaine and offering him a quick goodbye before she stood up and made her way out of Kurt's room, calling over her shoulder that she was heading off to work. Once she was gone, Kurt immediately went to corral the damage. However, it was already done. "Blaine, I don't know why she said that. I just- she's being a bitch. She got mad because I walked in on her and Dani the other day and-"

"It doesn't matter," Blaine said softly, looking down at Jace, who was now sleeping in his arms. "If you and Adam are having sex, it doesn't matter to me. It's not my life. We're not together anymore. You can do what you want."

"I just... I don't want you to be mad-"

Blaine steeled himself. The wrenching ache in his body buzzed from the tips of his toes to the top of his head and while he wanted to bust out of his skin, he remained calm, breathing in and out slowly. Jace was there, resting peacefully in his arms and he didn't want to wake the baby, so he spoke softly, "You really shouldn't be late for your date. I'll let you go."

"But Adam's not gonna-"

"G'night Kurt. I'll talk to you later."

Before Kurt had the chance to say anything more, Blaine disconnected the call, closing his laptop before he wandered over to his bed and laid down. He curled his hands around Jace's tiny body and shut his eyes, ignoring the wetness that leaked from his eyelashes as he ran a hand up and down his son's back. Beside him, his phone buzzed; Kurt was calling, but he ignored it, sniffling back his tears when the hum finally stopped and he was left with just the sound of his muffled cries and Jace's quiet breathing.

::::::::::

The next few Skype dates between the disjointed family were tense and pretty quiet. Kurt spent a lot of time babbling nonsense at Jace while Blaine brushed up on his homework and after two weeks of dealing with strained silence, Kurt spoke up, still disgruntled over everything that was going on between him and his ex.

"Why are you acting like this?"

Blaine looked up from his English book, narrowing his eyes at the screen when he took in Kurt's annoyed expression. Jace was sucking on a pacifier, content to just stare at the weird shapes that hung above his car seat. "I'm not getting into this right now, Kurt. I'm not even sure what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about _you,_ Blaine. You never talk to me anymore. You just log on and stick Jace in his car seat and that's it. We don't even talk. You never tell me how he's doing or anything!"

"We talk."

"But not like before. I don't-"

"Kurt, please. I'm tired and-"

"I'm tired too! I've been working and going to school and trying to keep my internship and-"

"Going out on dates and starting a band."

Kurt glared, his eyes turning into slits onscreen. If looks could kill, Blaine would be dead and buried by now. "Don't you even start with me, Blaine. You don't know what I deal with."

"And you don't know what _I_ deal with! Do you know how hard it is to be a single father? To have to do all of this on my own?!"

"Oh please! You've got help. Your parents are there and my parents are helping you too! Plus you've got the New Directions and-"

"It's not the same! You don't even understand!"

Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes, the action slowed due to a blip in the connection. "You get to spend every single day with Jace! How do you think I feel up here? I wish I could be there seeing all the things you do. I miss _everything_!" There was a noise offscreen and then Kurt looked up, his eyes widening. Within seconds, another voice filled the call and Blaine leaned closer to the screen curiously, wondering who in the world interrupted their argument.

And then he saw him. _Him_.

_Adam_.

"Am I interrupting something?" The guy asked and even though Blaine could only see his silhouette onscreen, he could tell the guy was very tall, probably taller than Kurt even. His voice was smooth, punctuated with a beautiful British accent... and then the man leaned down, peering into the webcam. He was blonde from what Blaine could tell; most of his hair was hidden beneath a forest green beanie, but tufts of blonde hair stuck out from all over. He was tanned, muscular, and he wasn't that bad looking either... and he was also making Blaine's blood boil.

"Oh hello." The gentleman greeted and then he turned to Kurt, smiling wide. "Is that Jace? He really is handsome. What a cutie."

Kurt muttered a quiet thanks and Blaine's vision flared red. He wasn't sure what this Adam guy was doing but he showed up out of nowhere and then started talking about Jace. Sure, he wasn't really doing anything to be mean, but he popped up and burst into a fight, one that Blaine was just getting started on. Now, Blaine's fight instincts were dragging more towards flight and he wanted to reach over and disconnect the call. However, his ex's new boyfriend had other plans.

"You must be Blaine? It's nice to meet you. I'm Adam." The blonde gave a little wave and then glanced back at Jace. "You have a beautiful son. Kurt's told me a lot about him."

"Thank you," was all Blaine could respond with because as soon as he opened his mouth, it was like his tongue turned into a mound of sand. Everything felt dry and cluttered and he was sure he'd stumble over his own words if he spoke any longer. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Adam take a seat next to Kurt on the bed and then there were two sets of eyes on him. Kurt looked mortified, his eyes darting back and forth between his current flame and his ex, and Adam sat there with his hands in his lap, gaze on Blaine as if he were studying a complicated math formula.

The three men sat in silence, the only noise around them being the light tinkle of music coming from the toy Blaine had sitting on the desk to distract Jace. As the object began to play yet another lullaby, Jace started to fuss and Blaine reached into the car seat to take him out, cradling the infant against his chest as he began to whine. "What's wrong Jay-Jay? Are you hungry?"

He continued to coo at his son, ignoring Kurt and Adam, and stood up from his seat, disappearing off-camera for a moment while he went to grab Jace's bottle from earlier. Checking to make sure it was still fresh (despite it being less than an hour old), he gently pressed the nipple against Jace's lips and sighed once the baby took it, suckling within seconds. Blaine was so lost in watching Jace eat that he almost missed Adam say something to Kurt. The Brit's voice was quiet, but it was loud enough for Blaine to hear and when he caught onto what his ex's new guy was saying, his stomach fell to the bottom of his feet.

"I thought we were supposed to go to my place tonight? You never texted me back."

Kurt hissed something in response, trying to cover up what Adam said. It was like he was trying to keep Blaine from hearing what they were talking about, but it was to no avail. Turning, Blaine faced the screen and leaned down to look at the couple in front of him. "If you guys have a date, I can let you go. I've got a lot of stuff to do anyway."

"Oh, you don't have to go." Adam protested, but Blaine shook his head.

"It's okay. I don't want to ruin your evening. Jace and I are gonna go. I've got a paper due tomorrow and my homebound instructor's coming in the morning to give me a few tests. I should... umm, probably study or something? Have a good night."

"It was nice to meet you," Adam said just as Blaine was about to shut down the call.

He didn't respond back.

::::::::::

By the time May rolled around, Blaine was back in school.

When he came back, everyone in the whole place knew he just had a baby. There were comments thrown at him in the hallway; people called him names, asked him who his baby's dad was, and some people even made cracks at him about Kurt just because they knew it'd hurt him. Day after day, Blaine brushed the remarks off of his shoulders and pushed through the pain, ignoring what he could even though each hateful comment put another chink in his armor.

Other than school, the whole deal with Kurt hurt him more than anything. Kurt tried to get him to talk more during their Skype conversations, but after what happened with Adam, Blaine wasn't in the mood. Most of the time, he'd take Jace over to the Hummel's house and he'd let Burt and Carole skype with Kurt while he caught up on various things - homework, sleep, and the like.

God, sleep was still a precious thing to him even though he barely got to do it as much as he used to. Jace liked to wake up in the middle of the night and just scream and scream and scream until Blaine rocked him back to sleep. Then, by the time Jace was out like a light, Blaine was wide awake, so he'd be up all night reading or scrapbooking.

When it came down to it, fatherhood was tough. He loved Jace to death and he would never regret having him, but he was so tired anymore. Exhaustion was just another part of him; it was like having a badge on that read: _Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm an exhausted teen dad._

"So," Kurt commented, two weeks into May. Jace was now two months old, growing like the little weed he was, and Blaine had the baby in his arms, seconds away from dozing off as he turned his body so Kurt could see their son resting against him. "I was wondering if you didn't care if maybe... umm, if my dad brought Jace up with him during my birthday?"

"You mean: do I mind relinquishing my child to your parents so they can take him up to New York so he can see you? Am I right?"

"Oh _my_ god, are we really going to do this right now?"

"I don't know, Kurt. Are we?" The past few weeks of bitter anger licked all over Blaine's exhausted body and he knew he was picking a fight that he'd never win, but he was just so fucking tired. Jace was _finally_ asleep after a rough day of having fevered tantrums and while Blaine hated that his child wasn't feeling well, he just wanted some rest too. However, he _had _to talk to Kurt when the last thing he wanted to do was deal with his ex, especially _after _Kurt had just gotten home from a date.

"Jesus Christ, Blaine! I just want to see my son. Is that a problem?"

"Why can't you come home and see him? What's so important about him being in New York?"

"Everybody wants to meet him! I don't see what the issue is!"

"Everybody meaning people who could come back to Lima and see him or everybody meaning your new boyfriend?"

"Oh for fuck's sake!"

"You know what, Kurt?! If you want Adam to meet Jace, bring him here! I don't see why you can't drag your ass home and why I have to inconvenience myself to make sure _you're_ happy! When was the last time you did anything for me?"

"I've done-"

"Calling me hours _after_ you said you'd be on Skype and then expecting me to log on and answer your call isn't doing shit for me, Kurt." The annoyance he felt from earlier came rearing its ugly head again. Usually his calls with Kurt happened around 7 or 8 pm, but that night in particular (which, _surprisingly enough_, wasn't the first night that this happened), Kurt came home late from a date and ended up calling him close to 11 pm. It was enough to piss Blaine off, especially since Jace was tuckered out and they were both on the verge of sleep, but Kurt just _needed_ to see them - no wait, see _Jace_. He never wanted to see Blaine.

Sighing, Kurt shook his head. "I just wanted to-"

"Do you know how freaking tired we are, Kurt? Jace had to get shots today, so I had to leave school early and take him to his pediatrician. And then he got the shots and he cried for _hours_ until he fell asleep and then I had to change him, so he cried some more because his little legs are killing him from where they stuck him _twice_ for those injections! And then I finally got him to calm down and I thought that you would just call in the morning because you were definitely too busy to call us tonight, but instead you call so freaking late and I can't- I just-" His voice broke and he shook his head, rocking Jace a little bit in his arms when the baby began to fuss. "I can't do this."

"Blaine, I didn't-"

"You never know. You don't understand." Shoulders sagging, Blaine leaned back in his chair and hugged Jace a little closer. "If you want him on your birthday, _fine_. I'll see what I can do. Just make sure he gets back before my graduation, okay?"

"Blaine-"

"I need to go."

Cradling Jace with one hand, Blaine reached forward and disconnected the call, the dam in his eyes finally breaking once the call was over. Jace immediately woke up, somehow sensing his dad's sadness and he began to wail, feverish and tired from the shots he received earlier that day. Helplessly, Blaine tried his best to soothe the crying baby, but nothing seemed to work, especially since he was just as broken down as the infant was. Sobbing, Blaine dragged himself down the hall to his parents' room and stumbled inside, crawling onto the bed to hand Jace to his mom. Marisol stared at him in shock before she passed Jace off to her husband.

"Oh honey, what's wrong?"

"I can't _do_ this, mom. What was I thinking?"

The woman chewed on her lip and tugged him close, hugging her youngest child against her chest as he cried. Nicholas shot her a look over Blaine's head and she shrugged, stroking her son's curly hair as she watched her husband pace the room with their cranky grandson.

It was heartbreaking for them to see their loved ones suffering and while they did the best they could, neither was sure of what to do.

If there was _anything _they could do.

::::::::::

A few days later, Blaine came home from his doctor with a prescription for anti-depressants.

Knowing her son was having a rough time, Marisol spoke to Carole and Burt about taking Jace to New York. The family shot the offer down however, claiming that Kurt decided to not have anyone up for his birthday since he was coming home for a few weeks in June anyway and when Marisol broke the news to her son, all Blaine could do was cry.

He ruined Kurt's birthday. He deprived Jace from a moment of seeing his other dad... and he felt terrible.

For a while, Blaine tried to get in contact with Kurt to apologize but Kurt didn't answer his phone. He wouldn't log onto Skype nor would he reply to any texts. So, as a way to keep him in touch with Jace, Blaine began snapping pictures of everything, sending them along to Kurt with little captions about what Jace was doing that day. He wasn't sure if Kurt was mad at him or plotting something or if he just decided that he couldn't do it anymore and maybe he ran off with Adam, but no matter what, Blaine would keep him in the loop, so the texting would have to do.

As for the pills he'd been given, Blaine took them like he was supposed to, but he wasn't feeling the results (though the doctor did tell him that he'd not feel any different for a few weeks.) Still, he wished he felt better because there were days when Jace would cry and cry and cry and all Blaine could do was stare at him, feeling like the world's worst parent.

"Am I a bad person?"

Nicholas glanced up at his son, brows furrowed, confused. "What?"

"I keep on ruining everything. I'm just a... big fuck-up, I guess."

"Don't ever call yourself that, okay? You are _not _that. You're a smart kid who happens to have a lot on his plate."

Blaine sighed, climbing onto the sofa and curling into a ball. His head rested on the arm of the couch, dark hair spilling onto the slick tan exterior. The way he was laying made him look so much younger than he really was; the only give away of his age were the dark circles that rounded his reddened amber eyes. "I keep on messing up. I lost Kurt. I lied about Jace. I keep losing friends. I-"

"Losing friends? What do you mean?" The elder Anderson asked, his forehead crinkling. He adjusted his grandson on his shoulder and turned more towards Blaine, sinking lower in the recliner when Jace whined from the movement. "Shh, buddy, I've got you." He patted Jace's back and continued, "Blaine, what do you mean that you've lost friends? I don't understand."

"Do you... do you know the last time any of the class of 2012 talked to me?" He paused to wait for an answer from his dad but all he got was a long stare. "I haven't heard from any of them since Kurt and I broke up. It was like... after they graduated, everyone exchanged numbers and everything and we all texted each other. Then Kurt and I broke up and the next thing I know, nobody wants to talk to me anymore. I heard from Mike and that was it. No one else... and like, yeah I get it, I broke Kurt's heart and they were _his_ friends first. But I thought after Jace was born, they'd-" He trailed off, shaking his head. "Then there's the new kids. I left before I truly got to know them, so they don't really talk to me either. I basically have Sam, Tina, and Artie and that's it."

"What about the Warblers?"

"What about them? I got a slushy in my eye and that's it. They came back to get me to transfer back for Sectionals for my _voice_. They never wanted me. I don't hear from them either."

Nicholas nodded, a sad look overtaking his face as he watched his younger child cuddle lower into the sofa. "I'm sorry, son. I just- if those people were really your friends, they would treat you better."

"I just wish I had someone to talk to."

"You have me and your mom. Hell, you could probably talk to Cooper too. Or the Hummels."

"Yeah, I guess." The conversation after that dwindled, so Blaine uncoiled himself and stood up, running his hand over his stomach as he walked towards the kitchen. The sour feeling in his gut never stopped spinning, not after the fight with Kurt, and he was sure he'd get an ulcer sooner or later (if he didn't already have one.) Sighing, he crept into the kitchen and got himself a glass of ice water, chugging the drink quickly before he dropped his cup in the sink and began the trek back upstairs to bed. From the living room, he could hear his dad cooing at Jace and he sighed, wishing he didn't feel so terrible so he could play with his son too.

Halfway up the stairs, the pocket of his sweatpants began to vibrate incessantly, his hip twinging with each buzz of the phone he had hidden there. A quick glance at the screen made his stomach flip and he turned back around on the steps, eyes glancing at the front door where he could see a silhouette through the curtains of the foyer windows. Heart in his throat, he answered the call, breathing out a quiet hello.

The person on the other side made a noise as if they weren't expecting their call to be answered. "Blaine? Can you let me in? I'm outside your house."

"Okay."

Turning, he padded down the steps, swallowing down the bile in his throat as he unlocked the door and swung it open. Kurt was standing there on his porch, phone in one hand, a bag in the other. The exes looked at each other, eyes taking in the other's appearance and Kurt bit his lip when he saw how zonked Blaine looked. Unruly sleep-mussed dark hair, circles under his eyes... Blaine looked thinner than the last time Kurt saw him (and he wasn't counting how Blaine looked after the birth either; that was a testament to how much his ex had changed - he was smaller than he ever looked.)

Kurt, on the other hand, looked pretty put out as well, though he didn't looked as drained as Blaine did. His hair was still immaculate and he looked healthy, but he also looked a little upset, like there was something plaguing him.

"What are you doing here?"

"NYADA's out for the semester and I wanted to see Jace. I, uh... also wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?"

Blaine blinked owlishly, nodding all the while. "Yeah, yeah. Okay. Come in."

Kurt followed him inside and shed his boots in the designated area that Marisol demanded everyone to leave their shoes. Once he was out of them, he followed Blaine to the living room, smiling wide when he saw Nicholas sitting in the recliner with Jace in his lap.

"Oh my god, he's so big."

"Yeah, he's growing like crazy. Dad, do you mind?"

Nicholas shook his head, "No, not at all. Hello Kurt. How are you?" As Kurt made small talk with his dad, Blaine ran his fingers through his hair to make himself more presentable. He caught his dad looking at him for a moment before the older man smiled genuinely at him, leaving the room to give Kurt, Blaine, and Jace (whose chubby face was now being kissed all over by his other dad) some privacy.

"You said you wanted to talk?"

Kurt pulled away from Jace for a second and stared at Blaine, his gaze unreadable. He nodded. "Yeah, can we sit?"

"Sure."

They both took seats on opposite sides of the room - that was more of Blaine's happening than Kurt's. Kurt sat on the couch and Blaine immediately went to take his dad's empty chair, tucking himself into it as he watched Kurt babble at Jace for a few minutes. It was weird to have Kurt there in the flesh, watching him care for their son after the tense last few weeks. Yawning, Blaine crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Kurt to talk, not really sure what the other boy wanted to discuss anyway.

"So, umm..." Kurt started, brushing his fingers over Jace's darkening hair. "I want to talk."

"You said that already. About what?"

"I want to talk... well, umm, about us."

And with that, Blaine's heart felt like it completely stopped in his chest.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think Kurt wants to talk about when it comes to them? Lots of drama in this chapter, am I right? I hope you all liked it. If there's something you want to see or something you think will happen in the next few chapters (which will mostly likely be the last - like two more, I think) then let me know! Thanks for reading and for your previous reviews!**


End file.
